Soul Eater: A New Begining
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Maka and Soul encounter problems when they meet a witch that changes Souls life around. will Maka be able to save Soul and tell him how she really feels before time runs out? New Summary! SEQUEL OUT NOW! ** SOUL EATER: A MEISTER WEAPON REUNION**
1. A New Student

CHAPTER 1

A New Student

Maka Albarn stood at the bottom step of the DWMA academy suitcase in hand. "Come on papa. We're already late!" She called her slow-poke of a father out of the taxi, "You shouldn't get all excited Maka, its not good for you." "Your just saying that you don't want to be here. Now COME ON!"

Maka started up the stairs, when she got half way there she looked back to her father who hasn't evan gone up yet. she rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. Little did she know that she was being watched.

"Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."

When Maka got to the top step she thought she saw something move in the shadows. _Maybe its just my imagionation._

"Assassins Rule Number Two - Transpositional Thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."

"Come on papa. I don't want to be any more later than I already am!" "I'm coming Maka, I'm here. Now stay here while I go get lord death." _Lord Death, I finally get to meet __**Him.**_

"Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: Take out the target before the target notices your presence." Maka swore she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned and was surprised at what she saw,"! I am the great assassin Black Star! And I've come here to assassinate you all!" "YOU IDIOT! Its not an assassination if you've been spotted already."

"chill Soul, I know what im doing," Maka just stood the confused and trying her best to not burst out laughing. "any ways I'm BlackStar. The biggest star of the entire school. One day im gonna surpass god!" "or one day you'll surpass the crazyest guy on earth," Soul added, chuckling at him self. Maka giggled, "I'm Maka. I, uh, I'm new to Death City and" Soul cut her off "Weapon or meister?" "Meister. Anyways I guess I'll see you two around, I think I hear my dad calling. Bye." "Soul why'd you ask her that?" "huh, oh no reason." "wait that's right you STILL don't have meister. I wouldn't be surprised, im mean the whole school thinks you're a monster with those teeth. Ever heard of a thing called" he didn't get to finish before Soul punched him in the jaw, "lets just get to class."


	2. A New Partner For Soul?

CHAPTER 2

The Welcoming Committee

After seeing Lord Death, Maka received her schedule. Lord Death asked one of the teachers to help her get to her first class, Sid.

" So, Sid where's the library?"

"Huh, the library? You know you remind me a lot of you mother where she was your age. Always had her nose in a book. The library is just down the hall from the cafeteria."

Once Maka entered the classroom, she felt like all eyes where on her.

" Ah, you must be Miss Albarn? Am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"I'm professor Stein. We were just about to lean the studies of soul residence. You can have a seat next to Mr. Evans over there." He pointed to the top corner of the class. Maka followed his finger and saw a white haired boy with blood red eyes.

As soon as she took her seat he sat up and took his legs off the desk.

"Hey, aren't you that Maka girl from earlier?"

"Yea, Soul right?"

"The one and only. So how are you liking Death City so far?" "Its okay. I guess I'll get used to it."

"Yeah so, there's this welcoming party for all the new students down at Lord Deaths sons house. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure. But I don't have a way to get there."

" Its after school so I can take ya. Its no big deal."

Maka could only smile. Her first day at a school miles away from home and she's already made a friend, "thanks."

After class Professor Stein held both Maka and Soul back, "Lord Death wants to see you," he pointed at Soul, "and your fathers looking for you in the death room as well," he pointed at Maka. Maka just rolled her eyes and folded her arms. They walked out of the classroom only for awkward silence to take over. Maka was starting to get a feeling she shouldn't trust this guy. He maybe nice, but she can read his soul. It's dark and gloomy. Soul broke the silence, "I wonder why Lord Death wants me again. I didn't do anything."

"Hmm, you were with BlackStar, weren't you?" "so?" "Maybe he-," she was cut off with, "MMMMAAKKKAAA! Get away from my little angel you hidious freak," he pushed Soul to the ground and gave Maka a bone crushing hug, "pa-pa ca-n't breath."

"sorry my little angel. He didn't touch did he?"

"no papa. Im fine. We were just walking to the death room together. You said you were looking for me?"

"I just wanted to see if my LITTLE ANGEL was alright!"

"I AM, papa. Now go away! Your embaressing me!"

"sure, ok." Spirt left with teaars running down his cheaks screaming, "MAKA DADDY LOVES YOU!"

"god, sometimes I just wish I wasn't related to him."

"yeah, he's, um something alright." Soul said rubbing the back of his head.

"I can walk with you to the death room if you'd like. Lunch just statred so we'll still have time to eat." "sure. Gives some time to know ya better."

When they got to the death room Lord Death waswaiting there quietly. "Ah, so you did dicide to come this time."

"yea, so what you want, im starving?"

"I think I've found you a partner Soul." He said looking at Maka, "wait, hold on a sec. Your saying your partnering me up with her?"

"that's exactly what in saying. You and Maka," her name caught her attntion, "will be partners even if you don't want to. you'll be living in an apartment the school is renting out for students. You **each** get seaprate bedrooms due to school policies."

"that great because her father would probably tear me to shreds."

"Maka…. CHOP!" she pulled a book out of her bag and hit him on top of the head, "don't talk about him that way. I actually don't consider him my father." She hissed the last word as if it were venom.

In the caferteria, Blackstar was standing on the table yelling how cool he was and how he'll 'surpass' god one day. Soul and Maka walked in and got in the lunch line when they heard Blackstars voice scream Souls name.

"SOUL, there you are," he jumped off the table and ran over to them, "I was talking about how I was gonna surpass god when I defeat the keshin. I also heard you finally found a partner? Where is he?"

"behind you. Maka, you remember loudmouth BlackStar don't you?"

"yeah I do. You tried to assasinate me."

"you're Souls partner? Hahahahahah I don't get it?" he turned to Soul, "whats not to get BlackStar? She my partner."

"Dude, you cant be serious, are you. She's has no chest annd she looks like she could be broken in half just like that." Soul took a step back as if he knew what was coming, "Maka…. CHOP! Im not flat chested, just under grown!"

they walked over to the table, "hey, Soul, who this?"tsubaki asked,

"Maka that's Tsubaki Blackstars weapon, Kid, his weapons, Liz and Patty. Guys this is my meister, Maka."

patty clapped, Liz hugged her and Tsbaki smiled, "its good that you found a partner Soul. Every body ment their partners on the third day of school. Soul hasn't had a partner that wouldn't run away froom him scince the beginning." Tsubaki said.

"How long have you guys been here?" Makas head now filled with curiosity, "at least 2 months. I've gone through at least 7 partners already. You want to run, nows your chance," Soul waited, nothing. She just stared at him in disbelife.

" Soul are you coming to the party tonight?" Kid asked,

"yea im taking Maka too."

After school they moved Makas stuff to the apartment. They went inside and soul showed her where her bedroom is and the bathroom. It was a mess considering that only Soul lived there. When they got to her room they set her stuff down and Soul stepped outside so she could change into something nice, he dicided to go in a black striped tux with a red tie. (A/N kind of like the one he wears all the time in his mind.) while Maka want in a sleavless purple dress that stopped down to the top of her knee's. she curlled her hair and dicided to leave it down. When she walked out of her room Soul looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and smiled, "took you long enough." Soul comomented.


	3. A Dance To Remember?

CHAPTER 3

A Dance To Remember?

Soul stood up from where he was sitting and started walking to the door. He stopped. Turning around and staring at Maka, "Come on Maka."

"I'm not riding a motorcycle in a dress. Especially with you."

"Then we'll walk," Soul replied opening the door. He held a hand out for Maka gesturing her to go out the door, "You usually don't want to be late to Kids parties, 8 o'clock exactly. Or ya don't get in." He said sarcastically. Maka sighed and walked out the door.

They ended up taking the motorcycle because it was to cold to walk. Soul got on the bike first and blushed when Maka grabbed his waist and buried her face into his back.

"You know we could always ditch kids-,"

Maka hit him on the head with her book before he could finish.

"Ow. Don't hit when i'm driving. You know if you keep hitting me. I'm going to be the one running away. Not you." Maka giggled.

When they got to kids house the got up to the front door and Soul held an arm out to stop her, "wait just a few more seconds… 8:01. Ha. Lets go!"

Maka rolled her eyes and followed. When they got to the door they knocked, waited, knocked again, the door opened to a mad Kid, "8-0-1 is. Not. Symmetrical! 8 is! That's why its starts at 8 o' clock!"  
>"That's why you don't want to be late to Kids party." Soul told Maka.<p>

"Hmm. Thanks for letting me know," She replied sarcastically. Kid stepped aside to let them in. As soon as they came in Lord Death walked up on stage, (A/N If he walks.) and started to greet people.

"Good evening, how are you? This is a party, dance, do the tango, the hokey pokey, have fun!"

_My father isn't taking this seriously…_ Kid walked up on stage and finished the announcement, "welcome to the annual welcoming party for the new meisters and weapons. I hope you enjoy yourselves and try to keep the place symmetrical. That is all." He walked off stage back to Liz and Patty.

"That was a good speech Kid! Hahahahahahaha." Patty slapped him on the back.

"Come on Patty, let's go get you something to drink WITHOUT sugar in it." Liz grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the table.

"Yo, Black Star."

"Hey Soul. Hey Maka. The foods great! TSUBAKI MORE PLEASE!"

"O…Kay. Maka, you… wanna d-,"

"SOUL! The band canceled on us! Do mind playing the piano for awhile?" Kid stopped him in mid-sentence before he could finish, "Yeah, sure. It not like I was going to do something anyways." Soul replied sarcastically. Looking at Maka then walked with Kid.

"I'm sorry. Where you going to ask Maka something? You don't have to play if you don't want to ya know."

"Yea, I was. It's ok. Its just one song right, you'll have another band when I'm done?"

"Likely. The pianos all set up and ready to go." He paused and looked at Soul, "Is something the matter?"

"Wha- oh. No. Its just the last time I played was before I left for the academy, for my mom. It's been awhile." He said placing a finger on the piano cover and dragging it across the surface.

"What are you going to play? I'll get my violin if you want?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. What about black paper moon? Know that one?" Soul asked.

"My favorite. I'll be right back." Kid said walking off. Waiting for Kid to return, Soul went back to Maka and took her back stage.

Maka looked at Soul and saw the worry in his eyes, "What's wrong Soul?"

"Oh, I just… back… uh," he trailed off, but Maka knew what he was getting at.

She smiled and giggled, "You know for someone I meant this morning, you're not that good at expressing your feelings are you?"

"Hmm, no." Soul sighed and continued, "Just… don't, dance with anybody while I'm up there. I want to be the first for that." Maka blushed and nodded, "I'll see you when you done." She walked back to Tsubaki and the others.

_I've been thinking about him all wrong. Before he meant me, his soul was… dark and gloomy. Now it's calm and… soothing. Hopefully I don't run into papa while he's pl- _"MAKA! COME DANCE WITH YOUR PAPA!"

Maka sweat dropped, "you've got to be kidding me?" she mumbled to herself, "Uh, actually, papa. I wanted to watch Soul play, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, yea. It's ok. I'll just watch with you." Sprit stepped by his daughter and started rambling on about how the last time he danced with or something like that while Maka spaced out waiting for them to start playing.

When they started playing, Maka came back to reallity amazed at how good Soul was at the piano. He was like what 13, 14 years old. Little did Maka know, he came from a family of musicians. Her thoughts were broken when her father interrupted, "He's good. I'll admit that. But if lays one hand on you, he'll be a dead piano player that very night." Maka took a step back and slightly giggled.

"I'm gonna go back stage to wait for him. The songs almost over papa." He nodded and let his arm drop from her shoulder.

Back stage Maka ran into Kid, "Oh, hey Kid. Did you find another band?"

"Actually, I did. The best you could ever find. Their instruments are perfectly symmetrical and so are their suits!" Maka looked behind him to the band,

"Huh, yeah. They're symmetrical all right. Oh, I think Souls done!" she exclaimed.

When Soul got off the stage he was attacked bye a hugging Maka, "You did great Soul!" Soul being too shocked to even hug her back just stood there. Maka looked at him and giggled. "Come on. I still owe you a dance. Don't I?" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"You can… lead. I'm not that good at dancing." Maka said embarrassed. Soul just smiled and took her hand as the band started Playing _**Selenic Soul**_. One step at a time they carefully made their dance, trying not to step on each other. Other than that they were both enjoying it.

"Hey Tusbaki? Is that Soul and Maka?" Liz asked Tsubaki looking confused.

"Yeah, it is. They look so cute together." Tsubaki giggled as Patty came up be side her with Black Star and Kid in tow.

"IS THAT SOUL AND MAKA! HAHAHA LOOK BLACK STAR THEIR DANCING!" (A/N guess who said that?)

"Wha-what? I didn't know Soul danced? Does he?" Black Star asked watching his friend.

"Well, apparently he does Black Star. He's dancing right now isn't he?" Kid asked to a question he knew he shouldn't have answered. Sprit, being the father he was noticed the group of kids talking about Maka and Soul so he went over to Kid.

"What's going on here?" Kid pointed to Maka and Soul dancing in the center of the room. They looked like they were comfortable too. Maka leaned her head on his shoulder and they were just swaying back and forth. That is until something started to attack the building.


	4. The first Soul Residence?

CHAPTER 4

The first Soul Residence?

_"What's going on here?" Kid pointed to Maka and Soul dancing in the center of the room. They looked like they were comfortable too. Maka leaned her head on his shoulder and they were just swaying back and forth. That is until something started to attack the building._

Maka and Soul Jumped and looked out the window. It was a witch! Medusa to be exact.

"She must be after all the students! Their ALL here!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka. Take my hand." Maka looked at Soul like he was crazy, "Trust me!" She grabbed his hand as he turned his arm into a scythe. As soon as she had a good grip on his hand, he turned the rest of his body into a scythe. Maka spun it around in her hands and then stood a defensive stance throwing Soul in front of her.

She realized she was still in her dress and stopped, "Soul, I can't fight in a dress!"

"You think I can fight in a tux? Look out Maka!" Maka jumped out of the way before an arrow could hit her. Maka looked at the doors and started to think of a way to lead them away from the students, "Kid! Help me!"

"Liz, Patty!" Kid called his weapons to transform.

"Ever since we've gotten off the street all we've done was fight. I could really use a break by now." Liz said.

"Kkkkaaaaayyyy!" Patty said as she raised her hand in the air. As they transformed they jumped in the air and landed in Kids hands. Kid started to run to the doors that led down to the academy training grounds. Maka and Soul followed.

"We have to lead them away from the academy Kid. Where's Black Star?" they stopped and looked back.

"_We don't have time for this Maka! We need to go!"_ Soul was starting to get impatient.

"Souls right. Black Star will come when he's ready." Kid dragged Maka along.

As soon as they got outside, Medusa called Crona and Ragnerock to stop them from getting away. Kid and Maka stood their ground preparing for a big fight. Kid being his OCD self started rambling on about how asymmetrical Cronas hair is while Maka was still trying to figure out how to use Soul.

"_Just swing me at people. Is it that hard?"_

"Okay. Soul, lets do this. Kid! Ready?" Maka was ready to fight her first fight and was not walking away empty handed.

"I've been waiting for you. Liz? Patty?" Kid asked hoping to win this fight.

"Ready." They both said together.

"SOUL RESIDENCE! Lets go!"

"DEATH CANON!"

"Sound waves. At 2.4%."Liz said.

"Power level. 5.5 %."Patty exclaimed.

"You make me sick Medusa! You're completely off balance. Your hood. Your broom. NO SHOES!" Kid yelled.

"You've done it now." Liz said smirking.

"Its all over." Patty jumped up and down. Kid fired the death canon as Maka and Soul were trying to fight Crona.

"I don't know how to handle this situation. She's a girl. The others I fought were all guys. Where do I hit her?" Crona said with eyes moving constantly.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight. Why are you doing this? You should be at the academy, where it's safe." Maka tried to reason with him. (A/N Crona is a guy in this story. Honestly he is a guy in the anime too.)

Maka ran towards Crona, Soul in hand. She jumped up and threw Soul down towards him. It stopped. Soul stopped.

"What's happening? Why didn't it work?" Maka was confused on how Crona didn't turn into a soul. Instead it stopped halfway through his arm.

"Ragerock. Screaming residence." Ragnerock transformed into a sword with a mouth on it. As soon as Ragnerock started screaming Maka pulled Soul away from the sword. All she could do was stand there and cover her ears.

"_Maka! Get up, now's not the time to cry!"_ she fell down to her knees and bent down.

"I cant. It hurts."_ It doesn't hurt. I will become stronger! _She got up slowly as Ragerock stopped. Maka held Soul a little tighter as she stood her ground.

"I will become stronger! I'm not walking away empty handed." She yelled as she swung the scythe at him.

"You're going to start yelling at me now, too? My blood is black so you can't hurt me." Crona laughed a crazy laugh as he swung Ragnerock at her.

"_Maka! What are you doing? Fight back! Stop dodging and fight!"_ Soul Yelled at her.

Little did Kid, Maka, Soul, patty and Liz know, Lord Death was watching them fight.

"Maka seems like the little girl you would just want to hug. That is until you get her angry. But why is she just dodging the attacks?" Lord Death asked Sprit and Professor Stein.

"Who knows? But my little girls in danger!" He started to run but was stopped by Stein.

"Let them figure it out. It's their first fight, now we wouldn't want Maka to be disappointed that her father won the fight. We could win it with one soul wave."

"Steins right. If things get difficult, then go. But for now, let them handle it themselves." Lord Death agreed with Stein.

"Soul if I block you'll get hurt!"

"Maka! Just do it!"

"Ok! SOUL RESIDENCE! LETS GO" they shouted together.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka threw soul above her head and brought it down fast. It didn't hurt Crona, but it knocked him out cold. Maka fell down to her knees panting. She let go of Soul and he turned back to human form. They looked at each other and smiled.

_"Come on Kid! Just get her out of the sky."_ Liz yelled at him. Medusa saw Crona on the ground and retreated.

"I'll see you soon kids. Just not today!" She called out, "I guess I have to teach Crona a lesson when we get home. Good bye!"

"Wait! Where are you going? Get back here!" Kid shouted.

"Just let it go Kid. You'll get her next time! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Patty started her giggle fits again. They walked over to Maka and Soul.

"Maka, your dress. It's ruined." Kid stated the obvious. She looked up and nodded.

"Are you okay Maka?" Liz asked. She shook her head no, "Can you walk?"

She started to get up but fell back down when she stood up strait, "I can't feel my leg." She looked up at Soul who was standing by her side. Kid kneeled down and looked at her leg

"My, it looks like it's broken."

"Well?" Soul was starting to get impatient just bye the sound of his voice.

"We have to take her to the infirmary…" he rolled is eyes.

"I… knew that." Soul held his hands up in defense. Maka just sat there and giggled. Soul bent down and picked Maka up bridle style to the infirmary. While Kid, Liz and Patty went to go report in.


	5. Learning each others pasts?

CHAPTER 5

Learning each other's pasts?

Soul kicked open the door to their apartment. They had just gotten back from the infirmary because Makas broken leg and, now signed face, courtesy of Black Star. She sat down on the couch opening her book and began reading.

"Your really just gonna sit there all day and read?" Soul asked concerned. He sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she's reading.

"What'd ya reading?" No respond… "Maka?"

"A book my mother used to read me when I was little. Its called _Be Careful What you Wish for._ She would read this to me when I went to bed every night." Maka smiled and closed her eyes.

Soul smiled at his meister. He was happy to see her so… calm about her past. Even though her father probably ruined it for her.

"Can, uh, I ask you a question?" She nodded, "you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but what was your life like before you, uh came here?" Soul asked looking at the floor waiting for an answer.

She sighed, "My mother would travel a lot so, I wouldn't get to see her. Because her job of coarse. When ever she was gone, my father would go out and leave me, to go drink with all of these, these hookers," She paused, "He didn't work because he thought my moms job would be enough. But one day, one day she came home early. And my father wasn't expecting it. He had brought one of the girls home with him and that's when the fight started." She looked over to Soul who as looking at her sadly, "they told me to go to my room so I wouldn't see them arguing. But I heard most of the fight. That's why I get so angry with my _father _whenever he talks to me. So my mom left and they got divorced. I ran away thinking I could get away from all of the fighting and cheating. But my father followed me here. And that where you come in." Soul looked at her close enough to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Maka, you didn't have to answer that. I was just curious." He put an arm around her shoulder and looked at the floor, "My parents were the best you could posibaly ever have, but they weren't my _real_ parents. Before I found out I was a weapon, I lived with my brother Wes. We would live out in the streets and steal what ever we couldn't afford. That… was, uh every thing. I guess you could say. My mom died at childbirth and my father ran away after he found out my mom was pregnant with me. Well, anyways my brother and me were eventually caught by the cops and were given to some rich stuck up family. They taught us how to play almost all the insterments you could think of. That is, to perform for money. After I found out about their scam, we ran away and separated. He said he was going to go use his new knowledge to become a pro at the violin. And I came here." He finished with a smirk, "well that's something to get off my chest. I might as well as give all my secrets away. That was my biggest secret. Every body here thinks I came from some rich family," He looked back a Maka who was Giggling, "You know what, I might as well just start singing secrets."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure I will if you want me to."

"No… its fine. Thank you." Maka said still giggling.

"For what?" Soul now confused.

"For cheering me up. I needed that. Especially for what Black Star did. It didn't come off at the infirmary either!" Maka stated rubbing her forehead.

"Well, no that we got each others pasts out of the way, you wanna watch a movie?" Soul jumped up from his seat and started walking over to his room.

"Sure. What movie?"

"I… have, hmm. Lets see." He walked back out with four movies from his room, "Black Star has most of my movies at his house so I only have," He flipped them over to the front of the case, "Final Destination 3, Charlie St. Cloud, The Bounty Hunter and Shriek the 3." He threw the movies on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BOUNTY HUNTER?" He heard Maka yell from the living room.

He walked back out with a mouth full of popcorn and a bowl.

"Your gonna choke and i'm not going to do anything. Just going too laugh." Maka threw the movie at him. It hit him in the face as he was setting the popcorn down; he fell backwards landing on the floor. Maka bursted out laughing.

"Glad your laughing at this." Soul commented sarcastically. He put the movie on and sat back down next to her.

About half way through the movie both Soul and Maka fell asleep. As soon as Makas head hit his shoulder he jumped. Soul turned off the TV and went to go fall back asleep when a faint knocking could be heard at the door. He slowly got up and walked carefully to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Makas father came bursting in, "MMAAKKKAAAA! YOUR PAPAS HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS HORIBAL MAN!"

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUES YOU MANIACT. _She's asleep._" Soul whispered the last part as if all the yelling never happened. He pushed the over protective father out of the house and went back to the couch. He sat down and fell back asleep as soon as she laid down on his lap.

"Good night Maka." Soul was surprised that she didn't wake up to her father screaming and yelling.

* * *

><p>AN: i was listening to Secrets by One Republic when i was writing this. its a good thinking song. :P


	6. Authors Note!

A/N School is starting tomorrow so update will be a little late. (sorry.) BUT I finish my homework at school most of the time. So…. It might be posted about every2 days… MAYBE! Depends on how fast I type.


	7. Our First REAL Day at the Academy?

CHAPTER 6

Our First _REAL_ Day at the Academy?

Maka woke and looked around the room._ This isn't my room…_ she sat up and blushed when she realized she slept on Souls lap last night. She swung her legs over the edge and rested her head on the back of the couch. She looked at Soul who was still sleeping. _He looked so peaceful… almost innocent._ Maka shook her thoughts away when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Maka? Is that you?"_

"Tsubaki, hi. Whats up?"

"_Well, I called to make sure you're awake. School starts at 8:30 today."_

"Oh," She glanced at the clock, 7:30, "Thanks Tsubaki. If you didn't call I would of fell back asleep."

"_I'll see you in class then. Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back to the couch, "Soul get up. School starts at 8:30. we have less than 40 minutes to get ready."

"No." He rolled over to where his back is facing her.

"If you don't, you'll leave me no choice…" Maka started walking to her book shelf.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" He jumped up and ran to his room to change.

Maka changed into her usual clothes, a yellow sweater vest, red plaid skirt and her signature pigtails. She was in the kitchen making breakfast when Soul walked in, toothbrush in his mouth and hair still messed up. The only thing different about him is he ACTUALY changed clothes.

"Do you _have_ to brush your teeth in the kitchen?" Maka set down a plate of pancakes and syrup on the table.

"At least im brushing my teeth." He replied sarcastically. He walked back to the bathroom after the death glare Maka gave him and came back out with out his toothbrush and not…as messy… hair? He took his seat across the table form Maka and grabed his pancakes. They sat there in aucward silence for a few miniute before Soul spoke up,

"Did you hear that one of the teachers died yeasterday? They say that they found his body with a statue of liberty jammed into his forehead." He shoved his mouth with pancakes until he couldn't fit any more in there.

"That's gross Soul! Don't joke like that!" Maka threw a sock from the floor at him.

He smiled at her reaction, "You know what else is gross," he paused, "I don't know whats under my bed. It smells like something died in there. Before you moved in with me, I had a pet lizard. I let it run around the house," he got up and stood behind Maka putting his mouth next to her ear, "The day I let it run around, I never found it." He shrugged, "It still might be under there."

"Shut up stupid! We're gonna be late. Come on." Maka stood up pushing Soul out of the way and put their plates in the sink.

"HEY- wait! Let me put my shoes on WOMAN!" Soul yelled at her when she bloted to the door.

They walked up the steps of the DWMA acadaemy. Soul wore his head band, the one with his name on it and had it cover his eyes as he walked.

"How can you see were your going?" Maka waved a hand in front of Souls face.

"Soul persception. Remember?" he waved a hand at her. He almost tripped on the steps.

"That only detects souls. _Remember?_" Maka hit him on the back of the hand with her hand.

"Don't hit me WOMAN!"

"Stop calling me WOMAN Soul! I don't like it." She floded her arms and continued walking.

"Well, what would you like me to call you? No name?" Soul chuckled at this joke while Maka folded her arms.

"NO! How about _MAKA!_ my name!" she ran up the rest of the steps to almost fall back down, if she hadn't been caught by Soul.

"Hey, if your this clumbsy during the reat of the day, I wont be able to cautch you during P.E." her pushed her back up the stairs and on to solid ground, "At least you don't have shoe lases. Wouldn't want to trip on those either." Maka, now embaressed rolled her eyes and spotted Kid and the others.

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the group.

"Maka, _stop _pulling me… whoa!" Maka yanked his collar to get him to shut up. Soul, now rubbing his sore neck, spotted something on the top of the building. He looked at Maka, then back at the roof. He shook his head and started running to the roof.

"HEY- Soul! Where are you going! Sorry Tsubaki, I'll talk to you later," She ran off after Soul.

When Soul got to the top of the stairs, he slowly walked out of the door. He peeked around the corner and saw something he _really _wished he hadn't seen…

Maka ran up the stairs as fast as she could, when she saw Souls sleave, she stopped. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. As soon as she tapped him he jumped. He looked at her with a glare and pulled her into his arms and held her against the wall, not taking his eyes off the figure.

"_Soul, what are you-," _he put his hand over her mouth and pointed outside.

"_Keshin…"_

* * *

><p><em>AN_ Now review or i'll slap you sensless with my frozen grapes. seriously, i left my grapes in the freezer to long...


	8. The keshins defeat?

CHAPTER 7

The keshins defeat?

Soul and Maka stood against the wall no knowing what to do to not get caught.

"_Soul,"_ Maka whispered in Souls ear.

"_Right."_ He grabbed her hand as he transformed into a scythe. She held him against his chest as tightly as she could. Soul could feel she was nervous by her soul wavelength. _What's wrong with her? Why is she so nervous?_

"_Maka? What's wrong?"_ his voice altered because his weapon form scared Maka out of her wits.

"I-I've never fought a keshin this big before Soul. I don't know if I can do it…"

"_Maka, look."_ His reflection showed up on the blade as he pointed to the red spike on the edge of the building.

On the ledge of the spike a blue haired boy holding a chain scythe was slowly making his way towards them.

"_Black Star…"_ Maka sounded a little bit reassured they would win this battle now. Soul smirked at how easily his partners mood changed so quickly. She walked around the corner slowly and stopped in a defensive stance. Black Star nodded as he looked at Maka.

She nodded back, "Ready Soul?"

"Just waiting on you." She waited for Black Star to cause a distraction for her attack.

"HEY OVER HERE YOU BIG UGLY THING! DON'T IGNOR A GOD LIKE ME IN YOUR PRESENCE! Ready Tusubaki?"

"Yea." Black star ran to the solid ground where he started blocking the keshins attacks.

Maka took this as her distraction and ran out there Soul in hand. She swung Soul over her head and slammed him hard against the keishin's side, turning it into a single red soul. Soul transformed back into his human form and grabbed the soul.

"Hey, Black Star!" he shouted at the self-absorbed assassin.

"Yea?" he turned his head towards Soul and looked at him weirdly.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it." They high fived as Lord death and Sprit walked up.

"MMMMAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA! YOUR PAPAS HERE NOW! THERES NO NEED TO CRY! Are you alright my LITTLE ANGEL?" he hugged her in a bone-crushing hug to were she was lifted off the ground.

"I-I'M f-fine pa-pa. PUT ME DOWN!" she stuttered. As soon as his grip on his daughter left her body, she collapsed on the ground.

"Congratulations students. You captured you first soul. Now that you have the soul in hand, go head and eat it Soul." Lord death motioned Soul to eat it.

"W-what? I don't want to eat this slimy thing! Are you crazy?" sprit chuckled at the scythe causing to get a death glare from the boy.

"My boy, that's how you become a death scythe. You collect 99 keishin souls and the soul of a witch. After that, you'll become the second most powerful weapon in the academy for me." He explained to the students. They all had confused expressions on their faces as Soul ate the keishin egg. He hesitated as it entered his mouth. Maka, now discousted closed her eyes and Black Star laughed his head off.

As soon as they entered the classroom they were greeted by a man with a screw on the side of his head.

"Ah, you must be the students that caught the keishin egg outside, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." They said in union. As they took their seats, Black Star gave away some of his 'advice' to one of the so-called nerds in the class on his way to the top. While Tsubaki apologized to every one, and Kid made sure to walk in the middle of the steps, and Liz rolled her eyes and Patty started a laughing fit.

Maka's grip on her books tightened as she made her way to her desk, unfortunately Soul noticed, he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her as he jumped past her. Maka didn't notice that when he shook her shoulder he dropped a note in her bag.

"All right students, take your seats. Class will start in a few minutes. Black Star, if you're not seated when the bell rings, I'll dissect you." Professor stein stated casually like he threatens students all the time with dissection. Maka opened her bag looking for her book, not daring to watch the dissection today with a 'rare' animal. Instead of finding her book she found a note. She tilted her head and took it out of her bag. As she unfolded it Black Star threw a book at Soul knocking him out of his chair. She turned around and looked at a dazed Soul and a laughing Black Star.

"Soul, did you put this in my bag?"

"Wha- no!" he answered quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure…"

"Positive." He shook his head.

"Then maybe next time DON'T put your name at the bottom of notes. And what does it mean?"

"MAKA! SOUL! NO PASSING NOTES IN CLASS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME UP HERE AND READ IT?"

"Uh, no!" Soul stood up and shouted back to the crazy teacher. As he took his seat he noticed Maka looking at him funny.

"What?" his face grew warm as she shook her head.

"Nothing, its just…I wanted to ask you, where?"

* * *

><p>HA yes! A new reviewer!<p> 


	9. The Somewhat of a Date?

CHAPTER 8

The Somewhat of a date?

As soon as Maka and Soul entered the lunchroom they sat at the table they started talking about what they were going to do for tonight's 'date'. That was until loud mouth Black Star over heard and blurted out that they were going to the movies. That made every body else at the table want to join the movie night. Soul sweat dropped.

"I- No-," he kept getting cut off by Black Star and Patty's screaming and yelling stuff. He sat back down and placed his head in his hand, "Something tells me this wont go as planed out." Maka looked at him and back to Black Star…who was now on the table.

"Uh, actually guys. Is it ok if it's just Soul and me tonight? I'm mean not to be rude but he actually planed the whole night out tonight."

"Oh, sure SOUL. Just leave your best bud hanging like that and ditch a GOD FOR SOME FLAT CHESTED GI-,"

"MAKA … CHOP! I told you all ready didn't I Black Star?" Maka took a book out of Lord-Death-knows-where and hits him on the head.

"W-where do you keep getting the books, Maka?" Soul asked as if he was next to get hit if he touched her at all tonight.

"I.. really don't know. They just keep popping in my hand." she held up her hands and started scanning them for some portal they keep coming form, "But they're useful. Aren't they Black Star?"

"Huh? O-oh yea. Don't hit me again! Nobody should be able to touch a god like me!"

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR!" every body at the table screamed at him, even Tsubaki did.

When the last bell rang telling the students to go home Soul, Black Star, and Kid were talking about god knows what while Maka, and the girls, (so… many to name.) left for Maka's apartment to find something to wear. As soon as Kid got Black Star to let go of Soul they said their goodbyes and went home.

"Maka? You home yet?" he heard giggles coming from her room. He walked down the hallway and knocked on her door… no answer.

"Maka?" the giggles stopped. She opened the door to Liz, Patty and Tsubaki sitting on the floor with paper.

"What wrong Soul?"

"Wha- oh nothing just wanted to see if you were home…" he trailed off trying to see behind Maka. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "you know what I don't want to know. Just… tell me when your ready to go." He walked away back to his room and closed the door. Maka turned around and closed the door behind her.

"That was close Maka." Liz stated.

"Hahahahahahaha." Patty laughed

"What about this one Maka?" Tsubaki held out an out fit that had a red tank top and some blue skinny jeans.

"Hmm… let me see it." She went in her closet and changed in to it. When she walked out all the girls could say is 'oohh' and 'aw' to her.

"HEY, NOT TO BE INTERUPTING ANYTHING BUT TRY TO KEEP THE NOISE LEVEL DOWN ALITTLE." Soul called from the living room couch. They bursted into a giggle fit, Soul just rolled his eyes.

A whole hour later of giggle fits and 'ooohh's and 'awe's they came out and said their good byes. Patty was dragged out by Liz who was having problems. Tsubaki ended up helping her with Patty.

"Hey? What happened to Patty?" Soul looked over his shoulder and the back of the couch.

"She uh… fell, asleep." She answered calmly.

"WHAT? With all that screaming and giggling in there?"

"No actually that was mostly Patty sleeping. She must have had a crazy dream or… something…" she trailed off.

"You ready to go?" Soul got up and walked to the counter to get his key.

"Sure. Just let me get my shoes on." She ran back to her room.

"I'LL BE WAITING OUTSIDE FOR YA!" she heard him slam the door closed.

As soon as they reached the movies they walked in side and bought their tickets and snacks. They entered the theater and took their seats as it began. About half way through it a boy sat down right next to Maka and started talking to her about how he was going to surpass god? _Wait, doesn't that sound fimilure? Huh, OH NO! BLACK STAR? I'm going to kill him…_

"Uh, hey Black Star? W-what are you doing here?" Maka asked in a hushed voice.

"Uh watching a movie with you guys, duh. Came I have some popcorn?"

"No. Didn't Tsubaki tell you to stay home?" Soul looked over and frowned at who he saw, "Soul? W-wait a minute. Maka you came here with Soul? Like, on a date?" Black Star chuckled at them while other people around them started throwing popcorn at them to be quite.

"Why-, OW HEY WHO THREW THIS CHESSE…? AT ME? NOBODY SHOULD EVER THROW THINGS AT ME IM THE GREAT BLACK STAR. NOBODY CAN BEAT ME IM-,"

"Maka…. chop!" she looked at her hands again and started looking for the mysterious portal. Heck, even Soul looked at them.

When the movie was over they left Black Star in the theater and walked home.

"That. Was. The. Best. Night. Ever!" Soul shouted as they walked on the sidewalk almost tripping on his own feet in the progress. Maka giggled and leaned on him as they started walking again.

"Especially when Black Star got up in the projector room and did the finger puppets. That WAS funny!" Maka exclaimed, slapping Soul in the face when she threw her hands out.

"Ow. Hey look at that." He ran over to the motorcycle store window and put his face to the glass. He saw the coolest bike in the world, "THAT, Maka. Will some day be mine!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Defiantly, positively, absolutely sure!" he tossed his hands in the air for affect.

"Oh, _okay._ Mr. Cool guy lets just go buy a motorcycle in the middle of the year with barely any money."

He swung his arm over her shoulder and responded, "Actually you'd be surprised at how much money I save over the years. At first I _was_ going to buy an x-box, but decided to switch to a motorcycle because you cant drive a digital motorcycle, right?"

"Yep. Lets just get home, this place is creepy at night."

"Did you forget you have a weapon with you for a reason," he waved his hand in front of his face as he spoke.

"Hmm, Death City is THAT dangerous. I just thought we got weapons for the missions?"

"Nope. Death City is almost twice as dangerous at night."

When they got home they took showers and went off to bed. Little did Maka know her father watched them the entire night…

* * *

><p>AN I was having a blond moment when I wrote when they were walking home… that's why he almost tripped. I swear Maka has a stalker dad in the show…have any of you had a blond moment and lost your balance? I can tell you landing on your face hurts a lot. Anyways keep reviewing and reading. Just to let you know the more reviews the longer the chapter! :P –

Soul Eater Death Scythe


	10. A New Rule at the DWMA?

CHAPTER 9

A New Rule at the DWMA?

"I'm telling you, Lord Death. I saw them with my own eyes. You should separate boys and girls." Sprit complained.

"Now, now Sprit. I know you want this to happen because of Maka and Soul, but because of school funding, we don't have enough money to buy any more apartments." Lord Death took a sip of his tea. Sprit sighed and left the death room.

"Yo, SOUL!"

"Hey, Black Star. Why you taking so loud, so uncool."

"Sorry, so…" Black Star got in his face and looked him in the eye.

"So… what?"

"So THANKS TO YOU. STUDENTS AT THE DWMA CANT DATE! AND… WE HAVE TO LIVE WITH OTHER BOYS AND NOT OUR PARTNERS! You got something to say about that? Huh!" soul opened his mouth to say something when Maka cut in.

"Black Star, Lord Death never officalized it yet. just because my papa complained doesn't mean he's changing the rules." Maka walked up behind Soul and Black Star, "And… we're not dating. It was just a night out. You know for fun." Soul frowned at this.

"Yea but how do you know he wont enforce the rule?"

"Its my papa and Lord Death… who do you think would win?" she sweat dropped.

"Oh, you… uh, gotta point there. HA I KNOW WHO WOULD WIN IF THAT WAS ME AND LORD DEATH! ME OF COARSE! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star started yelling again.

In the lunchroom Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sat at the table waiting for Black Star to shut up, while Soul and Kid started talking about how weird Kid is and how unsymmetrical Soul is. Maka was looking for her father in the halls of the school when the lights went out.

Maka stopped dead in her tracks telling her self it was just a power outage, until she could feel a soul. A familiar soul…. She looked in the direction she felt I tcoming from. Nothing, just… _Mudesa_! Maka knew something was wrong. One, she didn't have Soul with her, and two, why would she come _here_ of all places she could go. Why nooot the lunchroom or, or the lybrariy?

Soul and Kid stopped theie argument when th elights went out. Soul thought about it and remembered in history class that the only time the lights go out in the academy is when their under attack. _I guess you acttualy do learn something in this stupid school…_. He got up and sprinted out the door to find his meister.

"Soul, hey dude where are you going?" Black Star stood up and looked out the door, "Hmm, cant see anything in those stupid halls." He half mumbled to himself.

In the hall Maka stood against the wall in need of a weapon right now.

"Well, well. Looks whos in need of a weapon now?"

"What do you want Medusa?" Maka could feel anger rise in her body as she spoke.

"What do I want? You see, you're the DWMA's smartest girl, you are the daughter of the best meister ever and your father is the greatest weapon. What do you think?" she counted her fingers as she spoke. Maka had a horrified expression on her face as Medusa got closer to her.

"MAKA!"

"SOUL!" she grabbed his hand as he turned into a scythe and swung him towards her, throwing her away form her.

"_Are you ok Maka?"_

"I'm fine Soul. Just focus on Medusa, will you?" she jumped up and swung Soul and her again to only miss, because somebody tackled her to the ground.

"HAHA! I AM THE GREAT ASSAIN BLACK STAR AND I'VE COME HERE TO ASSASINATE YOU ALL!"

"BLACK STAR! I almost had her!" Maka yelled in frustration.

"ALMOST! I GOT HER FIRST!" he pointed at himself and put a foot on Medusas back. Medusa sweat dropped at their arguing and fighting over who got her first.

"ENOUGH! Both of you are acting like children! Don't you see, I could get away just like that with you two still arguing and you wouldn't even know." She laughed at how easily the two stopped fighting.

"_Come on Maka! why are you just standing around for get her!"_ Soul cried out.

"Tsubaki…, smoke bomb mode!" Black Star commanded her.

"_Right!"_ she transformed into smoke as he got off Medusa and locked her up with Tsubaki.

"Now Maka! Take her out!" Black Star told her this was her chance to take Medusa out once and for all.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!" she screamed as she brought Soul down turning her into a single red soul.

Soul and Tsubaki transformed back to their human forms as Soul took the soul in his hands and ate it, cringing at the taste. Maka giggled at his face, Black Star laughed out loud, and Tsubaki tried to calm him down as he was laughing.

"IM GLAD IM NOT A WEAPON SOUL. I DON'T HAVE TO EAT SLIMLY SOULS LIKE YOU DO." Black Star shouted down the hall way.

"I wonder if we can stay and eat lunch when the bell rings, im starving Maka!" Soul complainded already.

"How can you eat that gross stuff? I acttualy want to live."

"Makas got a point there guys." Tsubaki agreed with her.

"Of course you agree with her Tsubaki, she a girl. And girls ALWAYS agree with each other." Black Star stopped and pointed at the two girls. Soul just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Come on Maka. when we get home cook dinner then! Just give me something!"

"oh, I'll give you something alright…" She growled. Tsubaki giggled and patted her on the shoulder. Soul stopped dead in his tracks scared to go near her for the rest of the night.


	11. WAFER WEDNESDAY!

CHAPTER 10

WAFER WEDNSDAY!

As soon as Maka and Soul got home from class, Soul immediately went to the couch and plopped down.

"You're going to make dinner, right?" Soul asked from the pillow that was covering his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you want?" She leaned on the doorway waiting for an answer from the 'mental' boy. His head shot up at that question and he smiled. Maka stood upright and looked at him scared for what's coming next. He took a deep breath.

"….WAFFER WEDNSDAY!" Maka almost fell over from the sudden out burst. He sat back down and covered his face again with the pillow.

"Gez, for a guy who barely talks, you sure are loud! And we don't-,"

"DON'T SAY IT! DO NOT SAY WE ARE OUT OF WAFFERS!" He shot up again and stood up. Soul pointed an accusing finger at Maka making her drop her cup.

"A-are you feeling okay Soul?" She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. He backed away at human contact so suddenly that it made him fall over.

He looked away from Maka and stared at the floor, "I'm fine." Makas face softened and put her hand on his shoulder,

"NOW GET ME SOME WAFFERS, OR I'L START CALLING YOU WOMAN AGAIN!"

"OKAY SOUL! STOP YELLING AT-," She was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked at the door as if it was going to magically open by itself.

"I'll get while you get ready to go to the store to get me some." Soul got up and walked to the front door.

Maka walked into her room and grabbed a sweater and her shoes. She walked back out sweater on her body and shoes on her feet. As Soul opened the door, Maka walked behind him and stared at the person,

"Hi, can we help you?" Maka asked politely.

"Oh, great. Just what this apartment complex needs. Two lovebird teenagers who live together. Anyways I just came to welcome you to the complex. I live right above you, and came down here to tell you tow to try to keep it DOWN." He pointed a sharp finger at Soul directly in his face. Soul slapped his hand away.

"Yea, yea. Now move. Were going out to get some Wafers." Soul stepped outside the door.

"Soul! Don't be rude!" Maka punished the suddenly hyped up red-eyed teen.

"Huh. So that's what teenagers call IT these days…" Their new, weird neighbor said as he walked away. Maka and Soul just stood there and blinked for a few second.

"That was gross." Maka stated.

"What was?" Apparently Soul still didn't get the concept. Maka raised an eyebrow at him, "OOOHHH! I get it now!" Soul stopped walking, "Eww, I get it now!" Maka rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

When they reached the super market Soul was still whining about his wafers.

"Soul were here in public, do you really think that's _cool_?" he stopped whining and looked at Maka.

"You know what, your right. Come on." He grabbed Makas wrist and dragged her further into the store in search for wafers.

"HERE!" Soul stomped his feet and pointed towards the shelf. Maka giggled.

"Who runs a grocery store at THIS hour?" she looked at Soul to see if she would get an answer.

"Don't know, don't care. Now lets grab my dinner and lets go." He gestured her towards the register.

"N-not yet. I still have to shop for food for the rest of the week too." Soul pouted.

"Fine…" She walked away with a depressed Soul trailing behind her.

"Finally! Home. At. Last!" Soul threw open the door to the apartment and sat at the table with his wafers now satisfied. Maka smiled and went to put the groceries away.

"MAKA! You have to come try these!" Soul threw a cookie at her bedroom door.

"Soul! Don't throw food in my room!" she walked out and picked up the cookie.

"Oh, I have a question." Soul raised his hand like he was in kindergarten again.

"What?" Maka asked not interested.

"Did. You. Ever. Find. Out. Where you kept getting those books from?" she looked at him shocked.

"N-no, not y-yet" She stuttered. She threw the cookie in Souls face and announced she was going to take a shower.

"OOHH! Can I come with you?"

"MAKA CHOP! NO Soul! Darn, I still don't know where they come from." She yelled at him and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Dang it… oohh wafer. MAKA IM SAVING YOU SOME WAFERS, KAY?" he heard a faint Kay and went to his room going to sleep.

Maka stepped out of the bathroom, surprised a crazy Soul wasn't running around the hose by now._ He's probably passed out from all the sugar somewhere._ Maka checked the kitchen, no.

She walked into the hall closet, nope. Not they're either.

The living room? NOPE!

His bedroom, "Soul? You in there?" She knocked on the door. It opened slightly. She opened it a little more; he was asleep in his bed on top of the covers snoring as loud as he possibly could. She giggled and closed the door.

"_I swear sometimes he has the brain capacity of a 3 year old."_ She whispered to herself and rolled her eyes. She walked to her room and closed the door to do the exact same thing Souls doing.

* * *

><p>AN I SWEAR! ANOTHER BLONDE CHAPTER! as you could see I WANT WAFERS!


	12. Soul Resonance Without Broken legs?

CHAPTER 11

Soul Residence Without the Broken legs?

In the morning Maka woke up to a screaming Soul and a short fall out of bed. She ran out of her room and strait to Souls. She opened the door and her eyes went wide. There stood on top of Soul was a lady. Barely dressed to be exact. She wore a simple purple witch hat and a tiny top covered by a black leather jacket. She also wore REALLY short shorts and to top it off, a pair of knee high, high heel boots.

"SOUL! WHO'S THIS!" She yelled at him.

"I Have no fricken idea! GET OFF ME WITHCH LADY!" his nose started bleeding.

"_Witch lady?_ Huh, HI IM BLAIRE! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! YOU MUST BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" The nearly naked woman got off of Soul and walked over to Maka. Maka grabbed the nearest thing she could and held it in front of her. The nearest thing she grabbed was Soul's 'toy Light saber'?

"G-get back! Why are you here?" Maka backed up against the wall. Blaire walked towards the girl and gave her a hug. Crushing her with her chest in the process.

"BLAIRE! GET OFF HER!" Soul yelled at the naked…witch… lady.

"Awe. Hmm ok." She obeyed Soul and let Maka drop to the floor. Soul flinched as she fell to the floor, hard.

"Uh Blaire, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Maka?" he yelled as Maka sat up.

"Don't you know all cats, stay with the person that saved them until their last soul is gone." Blaire stated.

"I'll make you lose your last soul if that's what you want." Soul growled as he got out if bed and walked over to Maka to help her up. As he helped her up, he held her as she stood up, swaying in the process.

"Uhhh, What WAS that!" Maka was apparently still in shock from what happened.

Soul chuckled and sat her down on the bed. He turned to Blaire and pointed out the door. Blaire apologized and left the apartment. Soul shook his head and looked at Maka. She was trying to stand up and walk out of his bedroom.

"Here." He held out a glass of water and put an arm under her shoulder. They walked up to the couch and sat down. Maka looked at Soul, he was still in his 'pajamas'. Or so- called boxers. She giggled, looked at the roof and rolled her eyes. Soul looked at her crazy.

"What?" he smirked.

"N-nothing. Its just, your…uh still in your, so-called 'pajamas'" She put air quotes around pajamas and started giggling again. He shook his head and got up, and walked to the kitchen.

"MAKA! Today's Saturday, right?" He yelled across the apartment.

"Yea! Why?" she asked curious about what he has planned.

"Um," He walked back into the living room, "I… have… errands to run." He answered quickly. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Errands? What kind of errands?" She growled at him.

"W-why do you need to know" Soul asked, now curious too.

"I don't know. Maybe cause last time you ran 'errands' you ended up being escorted back here by the police." She threw her hands up in the air and screamed.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOU WELL!" He pointed at her. She folded her arms and looked at the TV.

He sighed, "W-why do you want to know, Maka?" He knelt down beside her and asked.

"Because, I- I don't know. What if you DO escorted by the police, but this time not here." She looked at him. He shook his head and stood up.

"Don't worry, Maka. A cool guy like me won't get escorted TO jail. I can do THAT all by my self." He put his hands behind his head started walking to the door. She looked up at him and giggled again. He stopped and blinked,

"What's wrong this time?" he asked.

"Your still in your boxers!" she laid down on the couch laughing.

"Oh, right. I k-knew that." He slowly makes his way to his bedroom.

As Soul left the apartment he told Maka he'd be back at noon. _Great, what am I suppose to do today? Oh, I know. I'll go to the library._ She grabbed her bag and left for the library. Soul was walking down the sidewalk, getting some weird stares from passing people. He ignored them and continued walking. He was… looking for and certain store, where he was going to meet someone.

Maka walked down the street to the library when she saw Soul walk into a coffee shop. This made Makas curiosity skyrocketed. _What could you POSIBALY be up to?_ She shook her thoughts away; she knew she could trust her partner. She SHOULD always trust her partner.

Soul walked into the coffee shop and sat at a table waiting pationtly for whom he was waiting for. About ten minutes later and guy with black hair and red eyes walked through the door. Soul looked up from the table and smiled.

"Thought you'd never show up." He stood up and hugged him.

"I've been busy. So… meister?" the man held his hand out in question.

"Yeah, she's great. I can't wait for you t-," The black haired man interrupted.

"She?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. At least I got one ok." Soul folded his arms.

"Okay then. Where is 'she'?" The man quoted she.

"I don't know. The way I know her she's probably at the library or something."

"What did you call me here for again?"

"To help me find something for her. Remember?" Soul said nervously.

"Sure." Soul glared at him.

"Promise? Don't tell ANYONE."

"Got it. I Wes Evans, promise to not ell ANYONE that Soul is getting his girlfriend a birthday present." Soul shot up and hit Wes on the head.

"IDIOT! She's not my girlfriend!"

Maka sat quietly at the table holding a book tightly in her hands. She set it down but didn't open it. She stared at it. The title said _Souls, Soul Resonance, and keshein eggs. _She furred her eyebrows and opened the book. She flipped through the pages and found a witch. The perfect witch to kill for their hundredth soul.

Witch Alexandria

_Power source: Music_

She knew Soul wouldn't have a problem with her, she likes music. She smiled and got up to check the book out. As soon as she walked out of the library some idiot ran into her. He had at least four big boxes piled up over his head. They landed on the ground; Makas book went flying into the street and the boy's boxes landed by the door.

"HEY watch where you're going!" Maka yelled from the ground.

"Sorry." The boy rubbed his head and looked up, "Maka! You watch were your going!"

"S-soul? Why do you have so many boxes with you?" she got up and dusted her skirt off.

"I told you I had errands to run." Soul got up and picked the boxes up off the ground.

"So… what'd ya buy?" Maka looked over his shoulder, but was quickly turned down when he turned away.

"Nothing for you." He looked at the library clock on the tower, "Uh, hey. It's late already. We should get going."  
>"Sure. You want me to help you with those boxes?" she pointed at the boxes.<p>

"Huh? Oh, uh no I-I got it." They started walking to their apartment.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier." Maka rubbed her hands together in fists. Soul looked over at her and gasped. Maka stopped abruptivly and stood in the same spot terrified. Soul bumped into her and almost dropped the boxes.

"MAKA! What the h-," Maka held her hand out for him to shut up.

"Soul, I need you to transform for me." She looked back as he nodded his head. He set down the boxes and grabbed her hand. Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and as soon as she got a good grip on his hand he transformed the rest of his body.

Across from them was a witch. The exact witch Maka looked at in the library. She stepped back. _Were not ready for this yet. We still need 15 more souls. W-what if- what if I'm not strong enough? NO! I'm strong enough! I will become as strong as Soul. I promised him I'd become stronger when they teased him._

Flash back

"_Ha, hey guys look at this. He can't fight without a meister any more." One of the guys pointed at Soul right in the face. Another boy about the same age walked up next to him._

"_Hey what happened Soul? I thought you were the most feared in the academy? What? Did you little meister soften you up to much." Soul had enough and bit the boy's finger._

"_OW! What was that for B-," a girls voice interrupted._

"_HEY! S-soul? Leave him alone." She walked up to him and helped him up._

"_Aw, did you little meister come to save y-," He didn't get to finish his sentence when Souls fist collided with his jaw. Maka cringed. Soul smirked and looked at the other boy. Both boys walked down the hallway, one with a busted jaw and the other scared to death._

**End**

She shook that thought away when she was almost hit with a sound note.

"What the- Maka! Get your head out of the clouds! Now's not the time to daze off!" Souls voice was altered by his weapon form and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry Soul. Ready?" His image appeared in his scythe smiling.

"Ready when you are." She nodded and stood her ground.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" their bodies started glowing a light blue color as Souls scythe grew bigger. Before Maka could swing it at her, she hit Souls blade with a spell.

His handle grew hot as he turned a redish color. Dropping her scythe, Maka fell to the ground in horror as Soul clanked to the ground silently. Alexandria chuckled.

"Hmm, I'll see you two later! I can see it in the future." She smirked and flew off into the night sky.

Soul transformed back and laid on the ground curled up in a ball shaking. All he could feel was pain in his chest. His legs didn't want to move until the pain went away. Maka crawled up to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Soul…" He sat up and looked around. Holding his chest he slowly got up. Falling the instant he got on his feet. All Maka could do was stand there and watch… watch her OWN weapon fail at everything he tried to do. Tears started swelling up in her eyes as she reached out for his arm. He looked up at her and smiled.

As soon as they got home Soul went strait to the couch. Maka stood in the door way thinking. _What did she do to him? He hasn't talked since he got hit. Its my fault, I should have listened to him. To keep my head out of the clouds. Now look whats happened. He got hurt because of me._

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the long wait. i've been busy. with soccer, school, homework, and of course BEATING MY DAD AT ROCKBAND! as for Soul youll have to wait to see whats happened to him in the next chapter. i made this one long than the rest because i've been ignoring you guys for almost 3 weeks now. thank you for reading. next chapter for other story will be posted as soon as i get the page back from my buddy. :P


	13. Missing pages, and Staring contests

Chapter 12

A/N So… I uh. I have nothing! Sorry for the long update, I guess. My computer crashed, I have 4 new school projects AND I have soccer…. And homework. Just- just don't ask how I managed to write this chapter. Oh and my dad is home, another reason.

-LINE- LINE-LINE-

Last chapter:

_She shook that thought away when she was almost hit with a sound note._

_"What the- Maka! Get your head out of the clouds! Now's not the time to daze off!" Soul's voice was altered by his weapon form and brought her back to reality._

_"Sorry Soul. Ready?" His image appeared in his scythe smiling._

_"Ready when you are." She nodded and stood her ground._

_"SOUL RESONANCE!" their bodies started glowing a light blue color as Souls scythe grew bigger. Before Maka could swing it at her, she hit Souls blade with a spell._

_His handle grew hot as he turned a reddish color. Dropping her scythe, Maka fell to the ground in horror as Soul clanked to the ground silently. Alexandria chuckled._

_"Hmm, I'll see you two later! I can see it in the future." She smirked and flew off into the night sky._

_Soul transformed back and lay on the ground curled up in a ball shaking. All he could feel was pain in his chest. His legs didn't want to move until the pain went away. Maka crawled up to his side and put her hand on his shoulder._

_"Soul…" He sat up and looked around. Holding his chest he slowly got up. Falling the instant he got on his feet. All Maka could do was stand there and watch… watch her OWN weapon fail at everything he tried to do. Tears started swelling up in her eyes as she reached out for his arm. He looked up at her and smiled._

_As soon as they got home Soul went straight to the couch. Maka stood in the door way thinking. __What did she do to him? He hasn't talked since he got hit. It's my fault; I should have listened to him. To keep my head out of the clouds. Now look what's happened. He got hurt because of me._

In the morning Soul still hasn't moved since the battle last night. Maka walked out of the bathroom, hair up and shoes on. She stopped as she saw Soul still in the same position he was in when they got home.

"Soul? Are you alive?" She walked over to the couch and leaned over the back. He moaned and grabbed his chest again. Maka sighed and started breakfast, considering its Sunday they were apparently staying home today. Maka can't go anywhere; one, soul has the transportation, and two; she can't leave soul alone like this.

"Maka!" Soul shouted from the living room. She dropped what she was doing and ran out the kitchen.

"WHAT! Soul what's wrong?" she asked scared and concerned.

"…i-im hungry." Her eye twitched. She could feel her blood boiling with anger as she stood behind him.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she screamed as she kicked him in the head.

"Well, you told me last night to yell for you if I needed anything!" He threw his hands up in the air in aggravation. She walked out of the room quietly and continued cooking breakfast.

Soul got up and wobbled over to the end table. He slowly and painfully made his way to the door way to the kitchen. Maka stopped and looked at him, "Soul, are you okay?" her eyes filled up with tears. He stayed silent for a few moments as he looked at the ground holding the wall.

"I-I don't know. It hurt, sometimes. Then it disappears, and then comes back again." Maka couldn't hold her tears back any longer and let them silently roll down her cheeks. She sniffled and brought his food to the table. He walked to the table and sat down.

"Maka? Are YOU okay?" he lowered his head and looked up at her to see her face.

Y-yeah. I-i'm gonna go to the bookstore. I'll be back before-," She couldn't finish her sentence before Soul cut her off.

"Maka, I actually need you to come with me today." He shrugged.

"Why…"

"I want you to meet someone." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's, uh, cool. You could say."

"Oh, yeah?" she sat down across the table from him.

"Yeah. He's also a musician too." She nodded.

"Cool, are you related?" She leaned forward on the table. Soul placed his hands on the table and stood up to lean on the table to.

"You could say that." He smirked. They're noses were touching as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Okay." She giggled. He smiled. They blinked a couple times then stared at each other again. Soul took this as a challenge and smirked again. Maka tried her best not to smile. But she couldn't. She giggled and put her head down on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's just you." She kept giggling.

"O…Kay. I win then." He continued eating his breakfast. Maka fidgeted with her hands in her lap as she stared as Souls fingers tapping the table.

"So who… uh who did you want me to meet… today?" She asked nervously, brushing her bangs out of her face. _"Why am I so nervous around him lately?"_ she shook her thoughts away as Soul stood up and put his plate in the sink.

"Tell ya later. I'm going to take a shower!" He shouted as he disappeared down the hallway. She mumbled a small 'Kay' and walked over to the bookshelf. She made sure he closed the bathroom door before she grabbed a book off the shelf. The same book she checked out from the library:

_Souls, Soul Resonance, and keshein eggs._

Maka grabbed the book and sat back down at the kitchen table. As she opened the book, she tried to remember the witch's name that attacked them last night. Witch Alexandria, power source: Music.

As she flipped through the book for the name, she heard the shower water turn on. That gave her plenty of time, considering how slow he was going in there. She smiled and rolled her eyes and continued searching. She found the page it was _supposed _to be on. It was _TORN_ out? Who would want just **that** page? A weirdo? Maybe Soul has it.

She looked down the hallway to Souls bedroom. She's never been in there before, and she doesn't plan on starting now. They've lived with each other for at least 3 whole years; they've respected each other's stuff, Personal space and respected each other exactly. So why start now? Maka doesn't want to. Simple as that. There's something's she still hasn't uncovered about the mysterious Evans boy. For example, she's seen him get frustrated. Not mad, frustrated. He walks away and doesn't talk to anybody until he forgets about it. Sometimes, just sometimes he would throw everything down and just give up. She's seen him do that with his music. Multiple time actually. He would play, write it down, scratch out mistakes and then play it again. THEN he would shake his head and rip it into pieces. She didn't know what his problem was; she always thought it was beautiful.

Soul walked out of the bathroom, baggy blue shirt and black skinny jeans. Hair wet, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The smell of water and shampoo still lingering in the bathroom, Maka looked up from the book.

"Uh, hey Soul? Have you seen a page from this book by any chance?" She lifted up the book and showed him the book with the missing page.

He shook his head, "No. I haven't. You know I don't go through the book shelf. You know the library won't let you turn that back in. right?"

"Yeah I know." Maka replied sarcasitly. Soul just shook his head and chuckled, and looked into the fridge. Maka looked at him, held her arms out and shrugged, "Uh, Hello! You just ate, why are you in the fridge!"

"A breakfast that small cant fill a cools guys stomach like mine. Come on Maka, im a half grown man! I need more than just pancakes to fill my stomach. You know that." He closed the fridge and opened the cupboard to get HIS chips. Yes HIS chips. Soul had a very specific eating disorder. (A/N I don't know what to call it so it's a disorder. =P) he doesn't like sugar…

"What ever. Do you feel better?" She closed the book.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It doesn't hurt as much." He rubbed his chest and stuffed his face full of chips.

* * *

><p>AN ok. ok i know. i havent updated in a long time. but with my computer crashing, school, homework, and soccer i think i can come up with excuses! DONT JUDGE ME!


	14. An Eye CHANGING Experiece

Chapter 13

Last chapter: _She looked down the hallway to Souls bedroom. She's never been in there before, and she doesn't plan on starting now. They've lived with each other for at least 3 whole years; they've respected each other's stuff, Personal space and respected each other exactly. So why start now? Maka doesn't want to. Simple as that. There's something's she still hasn't uncovered about the mysterious Evans boy. For example, she's seen him get frustrated. Not mad, frustrated. He walks away and doesn't talk to anybody until he forgets about it. Sometimes, just sometimes he would throw everything down and just give up. She's seen him do that with his music. Multiple times actually. He would play, write it down, scratch out mistakes and then play it again. THEN he would shake his head and rip it into pieces. She didn't know what his problem was; she always thought it was beautiful._

_Soul walked out of the bathroom, baggy blue shirt and black skinny jeans. Hair wet, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The smell of water and shampoo still lingering in the bathroom, Maka looked up from the book._

_"Uh, hey Soul? Have you seen a page from this book by any chance?" She lifted up the book and showed him the book with the missing page._

_He shook his head, "No. I haven't. You know I don't go through the book shelf. You know the library won't let you turn that back in. right?"_

_"Yeah I know." Maka replied sarcastically. Soul just shook his head and chuckled, and looked into the fridge. Maka looked at him, held her arms out and shrugged, "Uh, Hello! You just ate, why are you in the fridge!"_

_"A breakfast that small can't fill a cools guy's stomach like mine. Come on Maka, I'm a half grown man! I need more than just pancakes to fill my stomach. You know that." He closed the fridge and opened the cupboard to get HIS chips. Yes HIS chips. Soul had a very specific eating disorder. He doesn't like sugar…_

_"What ever. Do you feel better?" She closed the book._

_"Now that you mention it, yeah. It doesn't hurt as much." He rubbed his chest and stuffed his face full of chips._

Soul sat down at the table, pencil and paper in front of him. Maka was playing with Blair. The Evans and Albarn household was pretty quiet and calm today. Maka looked up from the floor and asked Soul, "What are doing? Drawing?" he nodded and bit his lip. Maka could tell his concentration was up high. Probably as high as it'll ever get. He really wanted to get this picture done with. Maka was starting to get board so she tried starting a conversation with the red eyed boy.

"What are we going to do about Alexandra? And that spell she put on you? We don't even know what it does." She stood up and walked over to the table.

"Don't know. If we don't know what is does now, we'll find out when it happens. Right now. I need. To. Focus." He slammed his head down on the table and kept it there. Maka thought that must have hurt.

"Well, you better finish, we have school tomorrow. I don't want you staying up all night to finish that stupid picture." She walked away towards her room, but stopped when Soul spoke up.

"It hurts…" she turned around.

"What hurts?" he closed his eyes and grabbed his shirt. Her eyes softened. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Have your eyes always had a blue color to them?" she asked squinting at his eyes. His widened.

"What? Blue? Maka you have always know they are red, not BLUE." She shook her head.

"No… you should go look in the mirror, Soul. There's blue speckles in them." He got up and ran to the bathroom. Maka backed up from the sudden movement and watched him run to the bathroom. Maka sat down at the table and waited for a response.

Soul ran to the bathroom, and grabbed the door jam and swung himself into the bathroom. He leaned over the counter and looked in the mirror. She was right. There were blue specks in his eyes. All he could do was stand there in shock, but let three little words out,

"What the hell?" he shouted. Maka stood up and ran back there.

She stood behind him and put her hand on his shoulder turning him around. She looked into his panicked eyes. They… were beautiful. Like that. Blue mixed with red. It gave a purple tinge to them. She liked that.

"Maka… WHAT THE HELL?" he asked again. She giggled and let go of his shoulder.

"Calm down. It's probably just an effect from the spell." She suggested.

"Calm down? H-how can I calm down, w-when my EYES are red and blue? I liked my red eyes… and now their purple!" he shouted again as he looked into the mirror.

"What? Purple? But they were-, oh. They are purple. Ha that's funny, because your angry and-," she stopped talking when Soul glared at her, "their… purple…" she mumbled and ran out of the bathroom as Soul jumped at her.

"Maka. Get back here! I told you, this isn't funny!" they ran down the hall way to her bedroom. Maka ran around her bed to the other side. She's trapped now. Soul ran in the room short after, eyes still purple, and blocked the door.

"Soul! Let me out!" he just smirked and closed his eyes.

"Maka, stop making fun of me." He mimicked her voice. She jumped on her bed. She quickly stood up as Soul lunged at her. She was to slow; Soul caught her legs and brought her down to her knees. He started tickling her.

"Soul, stooooppppp! Ok ok ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sat up, sitting on his knees and smiled. Maka was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She sat up and sat cross legged. She looked at his eyes and tilted her head. She smiled. They were red again.

"Your… eyes are red again." She looked at her hands and let her bangs fall into her face.

"Cool…" he stood up on her bed and jumped to the floor. Soul held out a hand for Maka to take. She gladly took it and hoped off her bed.

"Just to let you know, Soul. I liked them purple." He flashed her a glare and narrowed his eyebrows. He seemed serious about his eyes changing colors.

"And just to let YOU know, Maka. I like them better red, thank you very much. And besides, it not normal to have purple eyes." She stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at him confused.

"Red eyes aren't normal!" she held out her hands in exaggeration as he kept walking to the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. So, why do ya think my eyes are changing colors?" he sat down on the back of the couch.

"Don't know, but it's from the spell. Before the page went missing from the book, I read that her powers can cause color effects. Just be glad it isn't your skin." She shrugged.

"Hey, I kinda like my eyes changing colors! Maka come look at this!" he called her from the bathroom.

"H-how did get to the bath…room so f-, oh never mind. What?" she jogged over to the door. She peeked around the door jam and saw soul on top of the counter fixing his hair, holding her hand mirror. She raised an eyebrow. He still didn't know she was there.

"SOUL! What about your eyes? Stop worrying about your stupid hair!" he jumped as she yelled his name.

"Jesus! Don't do that woman! Look." She looked at his eyes, and judging by the shock she just gave him they were green.

"Their green." She said blankly.

"What, they were brown before you scared the crap out of me. Hmmm. Green. Cool. I'm the hulk!" Maka laughed and took her mirror out of his hand.

"How did you get this anyway? It was in my room." He stayed silent and looked at his crossed feet.

"Soul…?" he kept looking at his feet.

"I… fou-nd it…" he held his hands up in a no- so- sure- way. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Stay out of my room… sharky." She added the last part when she was a good enough distance away from the boy.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to forget the nick- names! Pigtails… hmmm." He grumbled her nick name and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where's Blair?" asked the now yellow, cat-eyed boy.

"Don't know- ah! Soul! God jeez." She put her hand on her chest.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked getting a glass from the cupboard.

"Your eyes are creepy. Their yellow cat eyes." He nodded and smirked his traditional smirk.

"sweet." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. Maka just stood there confused and now horrified and her weapon.


	15. blushes and changes?

Chapter 14

Maka walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to her half asleep partner. His eyes were half closed and he was staring at the TV, which was off. She leaned over onto her lap and looked at him.

"Soul…," she poked his cheek. He closed his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Why are you so tired?" she took her hand back and hugged a pillow that was next to her.

"Maybe because you bore me to death…" he yawned and stretched his arms. Maka took this as her opportunity and threw the pillow at his face. But, he caught it.

"Nice try pigtails… why must you bother me when I'm tired?" Maka smirked at his voice. She started giggling and covered her face with the pillow. Soul sat there confused and… well confused.

"What?" she just shook her head and kept her face covered.

"Maka…?" she peeked her eyes over the pillow and blurted out, "your voice cracked." She started bursting out laughing again. Soul furred his eyebrows.

"Shut up! It isn't funny. You know what Maka? I'm not talking to you anymore." He crossed his arms and looked the opposite way. She giggled and laid her head down on his lap. Soul was too tired to care if she laid on him, so he let it go and leaned his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. A long moment of awkward silence past between the two partners.

"Soul?" he lifted his head up and looked down at Maka, "d-do they hurt?" she was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Do what hurt?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Never mind. Forget it." She buried her face with the pillow once more.

"Maka? Does what hurt?" his eyes changed to a light grayish color.

"Y-your teeth?" she apparently saw the confused look on his face because she sighed again.

"My teeth? What do you mean my teeth?" he poked his tooth with his finger.

"W-well… you, um know t-that you told me… you had your first kiss… with somebody already. A-and, did they… hurt her?" she closed her eyes tightly, expecting him to burst out laughing, but he didn't. She slowly opened her eyes, to a pair of blue shiny ones.

"Why? Why do you care if they hurt?" she sat up and shrugged.

"I- I was just… curious." She looked at her feet, with a slight blush rising up on her cheeks. Soul looked at her closely. His eyes never leaving her face, he automatically started lifting his hand and gently brought it to her cheek. He turned her head and leaned in. they were only inches apart and Maka could feel his breath on her lips. They both slowly closed their eyes and the gap between the two of them.

So many thoughts and surprises went through Maka's mind at that instant. She's never kissed anyone in her life, and here she is kissing her weapon. She had this weird feeling in her stomach when they pulled apart. Soul's voice brought her out of her thoughts,

"Did they hurt you?" he asked softly. She shook her head and tightened her grip on the pillow. Either of them wanted to make eye contact, after what just happened. But out of the corner of her eye, she caught Soul with a small smile upon his face. That made her smile too. To know her multi-eye- colored weapon was happy, right?

She slowly got up, and when she did, her legs were so weak from all the confused and excitement thoughts throughout her body that her knees buckled. She wobbled away from the couch, getting Soul to look at her from behind for the first time in the half hour they were sitting there in silence. She made her way to the kitchen. Once she was out of sight from Soul she dropped the pillow to her sides and a huge blush of happiness formed on her face. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She picked up the pillow and walked towards the hall way.

"G'night Soul…" she mumbled in-between a yawn and shut her bedroom door. That left Soul alone on the couch, in deep thought. He kept his eyes closed and put his elbows on his knees. Soul ran his tongue over his teeth and sighed. Were they really THAT scary to others? They can't be, can they? He has tons of friends who could care less about his teeth and more about how he acts. Right? Or was he wrong? Oh well, he'd find out tomorrow.

He got up and walked down the opposite hallway, stopping in the middle. He thought for a moment, and his eyes widened. He just kissed his meister. No, he just kissed MAKA! Crap. He was going to get a whole CRAP LOAD of Maka chops in the morning. He shook his head and continued to his bedroom. He closed the door, and turned out the lights.

That's what he likes about her the most. That she never gives up on ANYTHING. She can't let anything go, or forget ANYONE. Mostly him. He likes that about her. He climbed into bed and threw the covers over himself. Tomorrow will be one bad day. He could feel it.

-morning-

In the morning Soul was still sleeping, while Maka was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. She was humming a song and held the spatula in her hand.

"Soul! Get you lazy ass up out of bed. School start in an hour!" she called from her position.

Soul slowly sat up, on the opposite side of the bed from where he laid last night. He rubbed his eyes and threw his legs over the edge. He yawned and put his hands above his head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He slowly got up and headed for the closet.

Maka rolled her eyes and continued setting up the table. Soul walked out of the bathroom, as usual, wet hair and the smell of shampoo lingering off his body.

"Maka, about last night…" he rubbed the back of his neck, but she just stared at the floor.

"Forget about it, it's… its fine… Soul." She set his plate on the table and sat down. Soul sat down across from her and stared at his plate. See, she never lets ANYTHING go. She's about it. He can tell. He sighed and grabbed his fork and ate his food. Maka barley touched her food and kept her hands in her lap "Are… you gonna eat? Maka? Hello?" it's like she was frozen. He got up and put his plate in the sink. Then he got the hair brush out of the bathroom and set it down on the table, in front of Maka. Nothing. He looked at the clock. He smirked.

"Hey, Maka? You know school starts in 10 minutes, right?" she shook her head and looked at the clock. She jumped up hitting Soul in the gut with her elbow and grabbed his hand and drug him down stairs.

They hopped down the steps and ran to school, hand in hand. Soul had a little blush on his face just thinking about holding hands but, he was pretty sure he saw Maka blushing as well. What was up with them? Why were they always blushing when they were with each other? Maybe, just maybe it was the spell too. First his eyes, then Alexandria makes him fall in love with his meister. He needs to have a talk with this witch, 'Alex'. She could do so much better, than make him fall in love and make his eyes change color, right?

As they reached the bottom step they were greeted by Kid and Liz.

"Hey Maka, hey Soul… Why are you holding hands?" they looked down at their hands and blushed like crazy and let go right away.

"We- we weren't Kid. Soul was just going to slow." Maka stared back at Soul with a glare. He furred his eye brows and frowned. Blame holding hands with her weapon because he was going to slow… nice one Maka.

"Hey Soul. Likin the new do." Liz pointed towards the points of his hair. He jumped and asked, "What?" his hands went up to his hair, and Maka looked back again.

"Soul, I think you should go to the bathroom and look at your hair." He shook his head.

"Oh, no. I want you to tell me what's wrong with it first." He folded his arms and ducked his head so she could see his hair.

"The tips are green…" She sweat dropped. Kid, Liz and Maka watched as he disappeared up the steps of the academy.

"I'll go find him…" kid ran up the steps after him. Maka smiled as thanks and walked up the steps with Liz.

"So what's going on with Soul? First you tell me his eyes are changing colors and now his hair is to? What up?" she pulled Maka to a stop and faced her.

"N-nothing, Liz. He's… going through…. Changes."She said slowly, making it up as she went along. Liz wasn't buying it and crossed her arms. Maka sighed.

"Okay. We were fighting a witch, and she put this spell on him. When we got home that night… he kept saying his chest hurt. And in the morning… his eyes started changing. And yesterday night… he- he-," she stopped talking and looked up the steps, "tell you later, were going to be late for class." She pulled her arm back and continued up the steps.

Liz stood there for a moment processing what Maka just said. He what? What did Soul do? What did they do? All this was going through her mind as she continued walking up the steps.


	16. Family Notes?

Chapter 15

Soul sat in his desk with his hoodie over his head and put his chin in the palm of his hand. With an expression of boredom, he turned to his meister for an excuse to not pay attention to one of Dr. Stein's dissections. And as usual, she was reading. Not paying attention either. Great, now who was he suppose to copy notes from. '_What's with Maka today? She hasn't been paying attention to any of our classes all day.'_ He lowered his head to the table and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Maka? What are ya reading, that's got you so interested in?" he reached over and grabbed the book. She fought with him and snatched the book back.

"If you HAVE to know, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you." He looked at her funny.

"Wrong with… ME? You should know what's wrong with me. 'Everything!' you tell me. 'a-a hormonal teenage boy!' I mean why do you think I have-mmhhh." Maka slapped her hand over his mouth as Dr. Stein threw a scalpel at the wall behind Soul. He grabbed her hand off his mouth and set it on the table.

"Not what I meant Soul. I _meant_ what Alexandria did to you." She closed the book and set it on the table and looked at him. They stared at each other, but when the bell rang Soul jumped and looked at the clock across the room. He smiled and grabbed Maka's hand.

"Come on, Maka!" she seemed confused at where they were going, but wherever it was, he better not make her late to class.

"Soul! Where are we going?" they ran down stairs and out the classroom. As the hallways started filling up with students, Soul drug Maka out towards the courtyard.

"Soul we're going to be late to class." She pulled him to a stop and started dragging HIM to class. He sighed and looked back at where he was taking her. _SO… close!_ He looked back towards Maka and followed her to class.

The bell rang, just as they opened the door to the class room. Maka closed her eyes in anger as Soul snickered and stuffed his hands behind his head. He walked inside and Maka slowly followed. She moved her legs, but kept her arms to her sides, embarrassed and angry. She was embarrassed because everyone in the room was staring at them. What? Did they do something bad! It's not like they kissed at school!

She sat down and put her hands in her lap. Soul, on the other hand, didn't notice his hood fell down, revealing his hair. Maka bored, looked over to her partner and suddenly gasped. She pulled him under the desk and sat on the floor.

"God Maka, I know you're having a bad day, but was it really necessary to pull me under the table?" he rubbed his now sore head and realized his hood was off.

"Oh… okay. I see what you're gett'in at." He put his hand on top of his head and got up. Only to see the teacher right in front of their desk.

"Ah, shit…" he pulled his hood up and looked down at Maka.

"Soul and Maka, we all know your 'partners' but PLEASE, just get off the floor. You have a test in three days. You better get ready for it." Maka got up and dusted her skirt off.

"Sorry, Mrs. Marie. I dropped my… contacts! A-and I needed Soul to help me find them." Soul didn't know his meister could lie so… easily and get away with it. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled along with her and shook his head.

After school, Maka drug Soul to the library to find some books on spells and witches. They found nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!

"God doesn't the school have anything on witches besides this book?" Maka plopped down on their living room couch as Soul closed the door.

"Don't know. I'm having a bad, bad day. It's about TIME I get my way." He marched down the hallway and slammed his door. Maka poked her head around the corner of the wall and blinked.

"Soul! Are you okay!" she walked up to his door and knocked. Although she knew it wasn't going to do any good, she still wanted to respect each other's privacy. He slowly opened the door revealing a pair of bright orange eyes. She looked down and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked keeping her eyes closed. She heard him laugh and walk back into his room. She followed him and pushed his door open. And what she saw didn't make her feel very surprised. It was a MESS. Total complete, you-can't-see-the-floor mess. She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" he sat down on his bed, pushing everything onto the floor, which was considered his back pack. She cautiously made her way to his bed and sat down next to him.

"What I want to know is why you're so moody. You were _fine_ just a few seconds ago." She shrugged as Soul shoved a note in her face.

"W-where did you-," she looked around her for any sign of paper as she took the note. She read it and read it over, to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong. His parents want him to come HOME for Christmas! They want HIM to come home. She threw her hands into her lap along with the paper.

"But I thought you wanted to come home for Christmas? You wanted to see your family! I'll come with you, Soul. It's not like you won't leave me here weapon less right?" she looked at him sadly. He leaned back on his bed and put his hands on his forehead.

"Gah! That's the point! They don't know where I am! They think I'm at some music academy down in New York! But instead, I'm here. At the DWMA in Death City. As a weapon/meister pair. They don't even know I'm a weapon, Maka…" he closed his eyes as his voice faded away.

"I-I'll come with you, Soul. I can explain EVERYTHING to them. Why you ran away, w-why you came here. As your meister, I'll take responsibility." She got up and set the note next to his torso and left the room silently. Leaving Soul, thinking and worried sick. He has the weirdest feeling in his stomach that he's never had before. Not like when he kissed Maka, but homesick. He's never had that before. He's never wanted to GO home. Ever. So, why now? What's so different?

Maka sat on the couch with her knees to her chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. Why was Soul acting like this? Is it part of the spell? She got up and walked to her bedroom. Before she closed her door, she turned around and looked back to Soul's bedroom. He turned the lights out and shut his door all the way. Maka did the same and closed the door, waiting for the next day to take over her world.


	17. magic mind spells?

Chapter 16

Soul awoke, covered in crumbled up paper and pencil markings all over his hands. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them trying to clear his vision. What happened last night? He sat up slowly and leaned back on his elbows looking around the room. Okay, he was in his room, but where again? He got up, tumbling to the side a little and caught himself on the doorway. He made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen where Maka sat at the table reading her book.

She looked up and smiled at her blue and white haired, crystal blue eyed weapon. Kicking her feet slowly back and forth on the chair, she closed her book and set it on the surface of the table. Looking at her partner, he sat down at the table across from her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, pulling her feet up and tucked them under each other.

"Nothing. Just… tired." Soul yawned and put his arms above his head stretching his back out. Maka nodded as an understandment and walked out to the living room. Soul following shortly after.

"What do you want? Stop following me Soul." She sat down on the couch and opened her book. Soul sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. She slowly turned her head to face him and made a face of disagreement to the boy. He made a straight face and backed up bit. Groaning in the process, he leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Soul! I'm reading." Maka closed her book and leaned away from Soul.

"Why don't you go find Blair? I know she'll be more than happy to cuddle with you." Maka frowned and stared at the dark window. It was raining. Out of all the coldest day of the year, she's stuck with a boy that wants to sleep all day. On her. She heard him groan again as he threw his head back and then threw himself onto the couch next to himself. Yeah, something's wrong with him.

"I'm board, Maka." He covered his head with his arms and peeked through a hole he couldn't cover.

"Go read." And with that, she went back to reading her book. Soul sighed and glared at Maka as long as he could go without blinking.

"You know staring at me won't make the sun come out Soul. Go call Black Star and ask him to come over." He shook his head and flipped over onto his back.

"I don't want to call Black Star. He doesn't know how to talk on the phone. He thinks he's talking to a machine. Tsubaki said lasting she called him, he thought she was inside the phone. Why don't you do something with me?" she looked at him shocked and horrified at what he had in mind.

"Like _what_?" she slowly closed her book, not taking her eyes off Soul. He smirked and sat up.

"Oh, I don't know. That's where you come in and use that brain of yours." He put his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor. Maka giggled and set her book on the table. Again.

"My brain just doesn't come up with ideas that quickly Soul. Why don't we see if we can go down to the school-," Soul interrupted her.

"I'm NOT going to the school on a Saturday.

"Go down to the school and ask if you can go into the music room. You know, I heard there's some pretty cool instruments in there." He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Like what?" Soul leaned back on the couch putting his hands on his head.

"Like… guitars, drums, marching band equipment, a _big… black… piano." _she smiled and waited for Souls response.

"Yeah, ok. I'll go. BUT, on one condition…. You have to come with Me." he saw the weird stare he was getting from her, so he went on, "Well, you know, because the schools used to seeing you there. School days and… weekends." He couldn't help but laugh when he said weekends. That earned him a one way trip to Maka-chop land and back.

"Maka… CHOP. What did I tell you about that Soul? To not do it." She examined her books spine as if it was hurt. Soul held his head and agreed.

"Yeah. Ok. Come on, pigtails." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand. They went their separate ways to get there stuff on and get ready. Soul put on his black and yellow jacket and his head band that says Soul on it. Maka put on her trench coat and her boots on. Sitting on her bed, she stared at the floor and went empty minded.

* * *

><p>In her mind, she could hear some body's voice. A girl's voice.<p>

"_Well, Maka. What did I tell you? He's gonna __**get**__ what he deserves." _Maka turned and saw what she wished she hadn't seen. Alexandria, she was wearing black short shorts and a small tank top that stops at her breast line, like Patty's. But that was black also. She had this long black trench coat, like Maka's, but it was torn at the bottom and had holes in the tail. Her eyes were a deep dark crystal blue and she had black hair that came down to her waist.

Maka had no idea what she was talking about and stared at Alex like it was something that she hated all her life. Maka shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alexandria. But I do know, you're not laying a hand on Soul or any one of my friends." Maka watched as the witch smiled and closed her eyes.

"What do you want from me? Huh? Why are you here?" Maka's eyes never left the girl as she walked slowly around Maka, her long trench coat dragging on the ground behind her.

"_I want __**him**__. The reason I'm here is for Soul. Not you. Or your friends. Just him."_ Alexandria held out her hand and examined her finger nails, waiting for Maka to respond.

"Why?" Maka asked dryly, clenching her hands into fists.

"_Why else would I want him for? To be by my side. My helper. My dear, why do you think his eyes finally stopped changing after they hit that color blue? And his hair? Blue also. But the thing I thought you WOULD notice… would be his attitude. The way he thinks about you, and his friends. It's all a lie. He doesn't care about you, or Kid, or Black Star. He wants to be somebody. Not some weapon at the academy. Or a regular teenage boy. He wants to be known. And like that… I can make that happen. With a simple snap of my fingers, he'll turn on you. I'll make sure he breaks you. One… small… feeling at a time_." She cracked her fingers as she sat on her broomstick smiling.

"… No. you can't _do _that. I won't let you. Get out of my head." Maka could feel the tears burn up inside her eyes as she dropped down to her knees. Alexandria just watched as Maka sat on the cold ground with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"_With a __**simple**__ snap of my fingers_…" and with that…. Alexandria was gone.

"No. No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Maka closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard a bang, but she didn't care what it was right now.

"Maka! Maka! God Damn-it snap out of it!" she opened her eyes and Soul was there. She was in her room. And her partner was in front of her. He held her shoulders out in front of him as he stared at her in the eyes. Maka let the tears roll down her cheeks as Soul sat down next to her. He didn't know what to do. He's never seen Maka cry. She's always been a tough girl. What's got her so scared?

Soul sat on her bed, with his hands in his lap, looking at the side of his meister's head. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He turned her towards him and ducked his head down to where he could see her face.

"What gotten into you Maka?" she shook her head and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"S-she was there. A-Alexandria. She was here Soul." He looked around the room franticly, but she stopped him after she raised her head.

"In my mind. She knows something. Something we don't. And she's going to use it." Soul chuckled and wrapped his arms around Maka's body.

"I won't let anybody do ANYTHING to you Maka. You out of all people should know that. And whatever she's got planned, we'll have something better." She nodded and wrapped her arms around Souls back and sniffled.

"Kay. I'm sorry I scared you." they separated and Soul looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing scares me. And I knew you could handle whatever it was by yourself. And now that I think about it… I'm not so sure about going to school now. I think I'll take a shower and head to bed. That _nap_ wasn't enough for Me." he yawned and stood up. Maka smiled and watched him leave.

"Night Soul." She waved goodnight and closed her door. Maybe all she needed was some shut eye? That might clear her head up a bit. Maka sighed and turned the lights out and climbed on top of her bed. Lying on the covers of her bed, Maka stared at the ceiling with her hands interlocked and placed them on her stomach. What was Alexandria really doing there? In her mind. It must have been something important. Maka kept replaying that conversation in her head over and over again. She kept tossing and turning all night and finally, she sat up really fast, panting and looked out her window. Alexandria was there watching her. Her blue eyes glowing in the dark, were watching Maka. She was giggling and waved hello.

* * *

><p>AN hey sorry about the long updates. ive been sick and stuff. i really hope you enjoy this chapter because i wont be updating for at least 3 days on this story. im trying to write a chapter for all my stories in order. then i start over. yeah its been a really mess. read and reveiw this chapter and the more reveiws for this chapter... the long i will make the rest and quicker updates. so what are you doing still reading this stuipd note? reveiw already! bye!

- Soul Eater Death Scythe


	18. Apolligies Dont Come Easily

Chapter 17

"_Night Soul." She waved goodnight and closed her door. Maybe all she needed was some shut eye? That might clear her head up a bit. Maka sighed and turned the lights out and climbed on top of her bed. Lying on the covers of her bed, Maka stared at the ceiling with her hands interlocked and placed them on her stomach. What was Alexandria really doing there? In her mind. It must have been something important. Maka kept replaying that conversation in her head over and over again. She kept tossing and turning all night and finally, she sat up really fast, panting and looked out her window. Alexandria was there watching her. Her blue eyes glowing in the dark, were watching Maka. She was giggling and waved hello._

Maka went wide eyed and backed up on her bad to the edge. She almost fell, but caught herself by flipping over. She slowly backed up to the wall, and watched as Alexandria eyed the door. Maka calmed herself and slid against the wall to the door. She can still escape before it's too late. But Alexandria opened the window and stepped inside. Walking over to Maka's bed the witch sat down and looked out the window.

"I don't know what you're looking at, but please stop staring at me. Its rude to stare you know. I'm not here to hurt you Maka. I'm here to give you a message. You past this on to Soul, or there will be consequences. You tell Soul to leave you alone for the rest of the month or I'll make him leave you." She grabbed the end of her coat and twirled it in her fingers.

"Soul would never leave me. I'm his best friend. And his meister. And why would you think I would listen to you anyways?" Maka grabbed the nearest thing behind her as a weapon just in case Alexandria pulled something.

"Because. I know you. You're one of those kinds who would do ANYTHING for their friends if they're in trouble." She got up and walked up to Maka. Maka backed up against the wall as far as she could, closing her eyes as Alexandria got closer.

"Get away from me!" Maka swung what she had in her hand at the witch but she disappeared into thin air. Alex reappeared on the other side of the bed smirking.

"You shouldn't have done that Maka." There was a clatter outside of Maka's door, causing both of them to look towards the door.

"See you later." Maka looked back at the girl but she only saw her trench coat go out the window. Maka's door swung open to Soul in his boxers and a stuffed animal in his hand.

"What's wrong Maka?" he asked looking around the room carefully.

"Nothing. Why are you…" she didn't even finish her sentence when Soul looked down at himself and in his hand.

"It was the only thing I could grab. Who was here? I heard somebody else." He threw the stuffed toy on her bed and sat down.

"Hmm… that's hard to explain…" Maka shifted her eyes towards the window and saw Alexandria's eyes through the darkness.

"Well explain. I have time." Maka sat down next to her weapon and thought about what Alex told her.

"_Tell him to leave you alone for the rest of the month or I'll make him leave you…" _ It echoed in her head again. Maka shook her head and looked at her partner.

"I'm waiting Maka. WHAT happened?" he stood up and stood in front of her. She sighed and stood up also.

"Alexandria. Was here. Is here. She's still here. She told me something important, but… I _can't_ tell you." his face softened and he brought his arms down to his sides.

"I can't bring myself to tell you." She turned away and looked out the window trying to hide her tears as they side down her cheeks.

"Maka I-I won't be hurt by what you tell me. I can handle it." He held his arms out as a gesture of defense. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She has to. It's to keep him safe from whatever Alexandria wants.

"Just… leave me alone." Maka wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head down.

"Maka…" Soul was taken back at what she said. She never tells Soul to leave her ALONE. Sure she needs space, but she's never told him to go away completely.

"Now Soul! Go away. I don't want to see you anymore!" She turned around to face him and yelled as loud as she could without giving away that she was crying.

"W-where would you like me to go? Out in the streets?" Souls anger started to rise within him as he watched Maka pout and cry like a little baby. He turned around and walked out of the room. Slamming the door in the process. Maka closed her eyes and fell to her knees. In her head all she was saying is that she was sorry Soul.

Soul walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. He stood there in the hall way with his arms folded and his hands tucked under his arms. Why would she say that? He could feel something warm roll down his cheek. He was crying. One single tear rolled down his cheek as he unfolded his arms and walked away from her door. He walked into his room and grabbed his jacket. He was going out. He didn't know where but he needed to let her steam off a little. He walked out of the apartment, grabbing his motorcycle keys off the counter and closes the door.

He started his motorcycle and looked up at Maka's window. She was watching him with her arms folded and her face tear stained. He shook his head and put his helmet on. Soul sped off into the night not knowing where he was going. He ended up going to the only place where he knows he would feel better. Its right outside of town and it was quiet.

Soul sat down on the edge of the bridge dangling his feet over the ledge and set his black helmet next to him. The forest surrounded this place, giving it this scary depressing feeling. But to Soul, it cheered him up. He doesn't know why but the only other person who knows about this place is Maka. She'd find him sooner or later and when she does… she has a lot of explaining to do.

He looked up at the sky and watched the stars. They were so close yet… so far away. Like he could take them out of the sky. Soul folded his hands and placed them in his lap. What was he going to do? He can't tell Maka about Alexandria, can he? Soul took his hand and placed it on top of his head, feeling his unnatural hair. He wishes everything would go back to being normal. Or at least back to what normal was for them. Everything is falling apart. Friendships, lives, and even families. And Souls had enough. Soul found a rock on the ground right behind him so he stood up and jumped back down to solid ground and picked it up. His life... was like this rock. Small. Useless and unknown. Incapable to do big things. He hates it. Maybe… just maybe Alexandria _could_ change it.

Soul shook his head and bounced the rock in his hand staring at the water down below. No. she can't change his life. The spell can't change his side. And he won't let it. He's staying with Maka no matter what happens. Soul threw the rock out into the water making it land a good few feet away.

"Soul…" he turned his head towards whoever said that and his eyes shined in the moonlight. It was Maka. She was wearing her boot and trench coat, but it looked like she was frozen in this light. He closed his mouth to a fine line and shook his head once more. Soul walked back over to the railing of the bridge and sat down on the edge again. Throwing his feet over the edge, Maka joined him crossing her feet down below. Soul had something to say to her… but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He opened and closed his mouth, but instead he looked at his hands and spoke.

"Why? Why do we have to fight like that Maka? You know I don't like it. So… why do we do it anyways?" he closed his eyes and set his hand beside him, feeling the cold stone beneath him.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I was thinking and-," Soul stopped her from talking by wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her in for a hug. Maka sat there in his arms not knowing what just happened, but she slowly brought her arms up and place then lightly on his back.

"I won't ever leave you. Even if you tell me Maka. I'm your weapon and I'm here to protect you. No matter what you say." Soul's voice was light and soft but you could still hear the stern command he had. Maka shook her head yes and smiled.

"Can you tell me something Soul?" they separated and looked out towards the water. Both, kicking their feet back and forth over the edge of the bridge.

"I guess. What do you want me to tell you?" he set his hands in his lap and looked up.

"Do you… how do I say this? Do you still…-," Soul interrupted her before she could ask.

"Yeah. I do. And I'm happy I haven't told you yet." She smiled as Soul chuckled and threw another rock that he had in his hand out into the water.

"Oh. Okay… I'll pretend I never asked until you ask me. Okay?" Maka took her glove off and held out her hand.

"Okay. But on one condition… I'll only ask you when the time is right." he took her hand and shook it. Maka and Soul stayed there and watched the moon and stars rise and fall down to the edge of the earth and then they watched the sun. It was coming up slow and tired. The suns tongue hung out of it mouth and Soul made a joke about it. Maka punched him in the arm, causing him to fall forward into the water.


	19. saying i love you has never been so hard

Chapter 18

Maka looked over at her partner and sadly smiled. He was asleep on the couch. Maka sat right next to him and set his head in her lap. His hair still had blue tips, and his eyes were as crystal blue as they could get. That made Maka worry. What if he never changed back? Would Alexandria actually take Soul away from her? What would she do? She loves Soul, but she can't bring herself to tell him before time runs out.

She placed a hand out his cheek and tilted her head back. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He moved as soon as her hand touched his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Maka…?" he sat up and looked around the room.

"I have… something to tell you Soul…" he looked at her and rubbed his eyes waiting for her to go on.

"I… l-" she closed her eyes and sighed. Maka chickened out. She couldn't do it.

"You… what?" he threw his legs over the edge of the couch and looked at her, smiling and folded his hands.

"Never mind… I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Soul." She waved him off and walked to her bedroom. Soul closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. Is… their partnership… fading? They're not slowly drifting apart from each other, are they? What would Soul do if they left each other? Where would he go? Maka's always been able to tell him everything. So… what's different now?

He got up and walked towards his room, but turned around when Maka called his name. She ran up to him and hugged him. Soul just stood there confused, but he slowly brought his hands up and wrapped them around her back.

"I-I'm scared." She buried her face into his shirt and ducked her head.

"Of what? You're the bravest girl I know, who isn't scared to anything. What's gotten into you Maka?" he held his arms out as a gesture and said sarcastically.

"It's not funny Soul. I'm scared of-of Alexandria, and this spell, curse, whatever it is. So far every night since you're hair has changing colors and your eyes, she's been coming to my window, and she tells me all about the things she can do to you. To us. And she keeps telling me she can change your mind about the way you can-"Soul interrupted her and put his hands on her cheeks lifting her head up.

"Maka! Calm down! I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. And this _spell_ that you keep talking about hasn't done anything to me beside my eyes and hair color. And I wouldn't think twice about leaving you for that witch." Maka smiled a small smiled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves, causing Soul to drop his hands to his sides.

"You wouldn't?" he shook his head slightly and looked at the ground, "I think Alexandria's… at my window again." Maka turned to walk back to her room, but Soul grabbed her hand and drug her to his room.

"Soul? I'm not sleeping with you." she took her hand back and stopped moving.

"I'm going to sleep in your room. I wanna find out what you two are talking about." He pushed her into his room and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Maka." he grabbed her hand and dragged her to her room. Maka lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Soul smiled as he closed the door to Maka's room and sat down at the end of her bed.

"I promise I won't let her bother you anymore Maka." He put his hands in his lap and waited. Waited for the witch to come to Maka window, and come in unwelcomed. He waited till 10:30 at night. That's when he crawled up behind Maka and laid down next to her. A small smile came up on her face as he laid down and covered himself with her blankets. He closed his eye and let darkness take over him.

Maka opened her eyes to the sound of tapping. She freed herself from Souls grasp and sat up slowly. She was here. She frowned and turned to Soul and shook him.

"Soul. Soul wake up. Alexandria… she's here." He opened his eyes and Maka jumped back. They were glowing a light crystal blue, lighting up the room around them.

"Soul? Wait a minute… Alexandria!" she got out of bed and ran to her window. Maka stared through the glass of the window as Alexandria smiled and waved.

"May I come in?" Soul turned his head and watched Maka. She looked back towards him. He shook his head no.

"Maka don't… she'll just keep coming back if you let her in." he got out of her bed and walked up behind her.

"But she's the one letting herself in Soul." Maka voice faded as they backed up from the window. It floated open silently and Alexandria jumped off her music note. She walked into Maka room and jumped off the window sill. Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and furred his eyebrows.

"I see you brought company with you tonight Maka. What happened? Is it getting a little lonely at night?" Maka was about to say something, but Soul covered her mouth.

"Shhh…" Soul whispered in her ear. Maka nodded and closed her eyes. He took his hand off her shoulder and placed it in Maka's hand. He turned his arm into a scythe and like always, waited until Maka had a good grip on him, he turned the rest of his body into his scythe form.

"What do you _really_ want Alex?" Maka's grip tightened on Souls staff as the witch stepped forward.

"I don't want anything tonight…" she shook her head and smirked as Maka swung the scythe down to strike. But it never came.

"S-soul… what are you doing?" he transformed back and fell to his knees, not taking his eyes off Alexandria. Maka knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"Soul? She's right there. We almost had her. Why did you transform back?" he stayed silent and shook his head. A sad expression appeared on his face. Maka frowned and stood upright.

"What did you do to him? Tell me!" Maka yelled at the smiling witch as Alex knelt down beside Soul. Maka backed away and watched as Alex whispered into his ear.

"Soul… why don't you come home? It's safer there than it is here." She suggested.

"I-I can't." Soul closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks, "I can't do this anymore Maka. I'm sorry." He shook his head and stood up. Maka's lips trembled as she watched her own weapon, turn on her. Switch sides with a witch.

"Soul. You… you…" Maka didn't know what to say. She clenched her fists in anger and shouted at him.

"You're exactly what I said you would be like! You're just like every other man. You're just someone who isn't loyal and would betray me to pursue other women. I was right. I should have never listened to you. I thought I could trust you." Maka watched the tears roll off the end of her nose as she looked down at her feet.

"What other choice do I have? She's my mother!" he looked at her wide eyed at what he just said. Maka didn't know what to think when he said that. She's… his mother.

"T-then why is she hurting you?" she snapped. Soul shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't have any other choice, but to listen to her. If I don't go… she could kill you for all she cares. I transformed back because I didn't want to be the one to kill her. I'm her son. And that's just not right. You should be the one to kill my mother. Not me. She can make me known, Maka. I-I've always wanted that. To be somebody. I'm taking her offer. And you're not going to stop Me." he shook his head and headed for the window along with Alexandria.

"S-soul? You can't do this! Lord Death will find out sooner or later and send other misters and weapons and they WONT hesitate to kill the _both_ of you." Maka said standing up strait and furring her eye brows.

Soul looked back at her, "Let me talk to her first, please?" Alex closed her eyes as a motion to go ahead. Soul walked back over to Maka quickly and hugged her as tight as he could. Maka immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't do this." Soul looked down at her and whispered in her ear.

"_I'll come back for you. I promised I wouldn't leave you. I'm not like your father. I…I love you."_ And he backed away back towards Alexandria.

Maka fell to her knees and cried. He's gone and there's nothing she can do about it. If he's coming back… then he's not really _under_ her spell. He's just pretending to be. But, she's his mother. Why didn't Maka think about that earlier? The letter. Why she wanted him. The music power source. It all makes sense. If you think about it. Maka pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She ended up falling asleep with her head down on the top of her knees, leaning against the wall.

In the morning, Maka raised her head and completely forgot about what happened last night. She wondered why she was on the floor and walked out of her room smiling. Like always. She walked into the hall way of Souls bed room and knocked on the door three times before she grabbed the door knob. At that very moment, all the images flashed through Maka's mind of what happened last night. The hug she gave him when she told him she was scared, when he crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and the very words that escaped Souls mouth right before he left with his _mother_. It replayed over and over in her mind as she slid against the wall to the floor.

"_I'll come back for you. I promised I wouldn't leave you. I'm not like your father… I… love you."_ there's that's word again. I. love. You. He said he loved her. Just the thought of it made Maka want to hide in a corner and blush till she exploded. But he's not here to say it not under pressure. To say it for real, like he means it. She has to get him back, and she knows the perfect person to call to help her. Wesley Evans. His brother. If anything is possible in music for him, what can be so different about saving your little brother from your crazed witch mother?


	20. Leaving isnt Such A Bad Idea

_"__I'll come back for you. I promised I wouldn't leave you. I'm not like your father… I… love you."__ there's that's word again. I. love. You. He said he loved her. Just the thought of it made Maka want to hide in a corner and blush till she exploded. But he's not here to say it not under pressure. To say it for real, like he means it. She has to get him back, and she knows the perfect person to call to help her. Wesley Evans. His brother. If anything is possible in music for him, what can be so different about saving your little brother from your crazed witch mother?_

Although, he was gone, Maka still continued her normal, or some-what normal, life. She just, didn't have anyone to talk to the she _wanted_ to talk to. Blair tried starting a conversation with her, but Maka just blocks her out and reads her book. She hasn't been smiling much, her friends noticed that, but they don't know. They don't know that he's gone. Maka just told them he was really sick and was staying home. She only told them that because she didn't want them to worry about her or Soul and come to find the witch and her '_son'_.

She despises that word, especially when she referred to Soul. He was always there for her. He would put her first before family, but this time, he left her for his witch of a mother. She knows it's his mother, but he's always hated his family, so why not now? That's the part Maka didn't understand. That's the missing puzzle piece she's not understanding to make all this make sense. Maybe, just maybe, it doesn't _have_ to make sense.

Sure, every time she said something to Soul that made absolutely no sense, but he just nodded and did what she said. He processes it and goes along. But every time he does something that doesn't make sense, even for Maka, she could feel the bit of insanity inside him… grow a little more each day. Like he's slowly losing his saneness and pushing it back even if he really needs it. Maybe he left because of fear. Could that be it? Because he was _afraid_ of his mother. _Afraid_ Alex would hurt her? What if he left, because he truly cares for her? That made Maka want to Maka-chop herself over and over again. All those time he said he hated her, when they fought with each other, all those time he's made fun of her, he was only trying to hidde his true feelings. She was such an _idiot_! Why didn't she see it before?

Maka face palmed and banged her head on her desk. Kid looked over to her and tapped Liz on the shoulder, leaning towards her, "What's gotten into Maka lately? She's been hitting herself more than usual." He leaded back up strait and turned his head in Maka direction. Liz shrugged and continued filing her nails.

"Don't know. Maybe she's getting what Soul's got and that's one of the side effects."

"Maybe… Where's Patty?" he looked down at the floor and around his feet for the other Thomson sister. Right on cue, the little devil came bursting through the door with Black Star right behind her. Marching into the classroom, both idiots were grinning and tried to make as much noise as possible.

"I told you that giraffe was huge! I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I think it was godlier than me!" Black Star shouted, pointing at himself.

Patty giggled and clapped her hands together, "I told you~!" she sung happily.

Maka put her chin on the desk and wrapped her arms around herself, "Why do even try? I can believe I didn't notice that before…" she mumbled to herself, getting a few stares from passing students.

"Didn't notice what before Maka?" Black Star put his foot on the desk and his elbow on his knee.

"Nothing Black Star. I didn't notice how much more of an idiot you became." She sighed and sat upright. He took his seat, sitting in-between Tsubaki and Maka. Tsubaki looked over at Maka and put a finger to her lips in wonderment.

"Maka are you feeling okay? You seem a little off today." Maka put on a fake smile and turned to Tsubaki.

"I'm fine Tsubaki. Just a little stressed from Soul being sick and not getting much sleep at night." She closed her eyes, hoping they would say, 'ok' and turn away. Tsubaki just smiled and sighed and okay, just like Maka said.

As students took their seats before the bell rung, Maka started to become more and more anxious with every student that came into the room. she hoped that at least one of them would be Soul, but to her luck, he wasn't there. He was never there to begin with.

"Good afternoon class. Take your seats. Today's dissection is going to be on a rare lizard. Probably the last one on the entire earth I think." Professor Stein smiled crazily and spun his chair around and sat down, glaring at Maka.

"Maka, Lord Death needs you in the death room. Something about Soul's 'sickness' or something like that. I can't quiet remember." He put air quotes around sickness and that made Maka's stomach flip. Did he know about Soul truthfully? Did all the staff know? She got up and made her way down the stairs mumbling goodbye to Tsubaki along the way. She headed out the door and as soon as it shut, she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor in sadness. Maka closed her eyes and put her forehead on her knees. Why was everything so… so _hard_ now? Without Soul, her life would probably a total fail. He's the one who introduced her to his friends. He's the one who always helped her up when she was down and now… he's not there.

She slowly sat up and walked a good few inches away from the wall to the death room slowly, watching her feet every step. One she got to the steps of Lord Deaths platform thingy, she looked up and played a fake smile. Lord Death, Sid, Nygus and her father were here. And by the looks of it, they weren't very happy. She smiled faded as she let her arms drop to her sides in defeat.

"Where's Soul?" Maka looked up at Nygus and shrugged, furring her eyebrows.

"Beats me. He left me after he promised he wouldn't. So like all other men, I consider him to be one." Maka stubbornly crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Maka," Lord Deaths silly voice, made her open her eyes and look directly to him, "What happened the day he started changing?" her eyes widened.

"H-how did you-," he cut her off and looked at her father.

"Your father was passing by as you two were fighting." Maka rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh sure. 'Passing by'. Like I said I don't know. I can barely remember what happened that night. But he kept saying his chest hurt and then the next morning, I heard a scream in the bathroom." She paused and looked at them to make sure they understood, " he ran out and called me. Once I turned the corner, his eyes weren't their normal red color. They were purple. And when they stopped changing they were stuck on a crystal blue color." She paused once more and looked at Lord Death.

"What about his hair? Mrs. Marie said something like he changed his hair style?" he held out one of his big cartoony hands in a gesture.

"The tips started turning green, then the next day they also turned crystal blue." Her voice faded as Lord Death and the adults started mumbling amongst themselves.

"Maka, Souls been acting different right?" Nygus asked curiously. Maka nodded and Nygus put her hand on her chin and turned to Sid.

"How so? He didn't touch you in anyway? Maka answer papa!" Spirit ran down the three steps and shook Maka back and forth worriedly.

"No! No! No! Stop! He didn't touch me! The only way he was acting weird was he was always zoning out and he kept staring at me! I DON'T need your help! I can save him on my own! This is our battle and ours only. And DON'T send anyone to help, cause I don't need it!" she said sternly and stormed out the door, leaving all the staff shock at what she just said. They let Spirit fall to the floor and yell his normal things and went to make a plan to get Soul back.

Maka marched down the hallway of the school and headed for the front door. She didn't care if she was going to miss class, she needed Soul back. If he causes this much trouble, they why don't they go looking for him? she made her way down the steps of the academy and headed in the direction of their house. As soon as she reached their apartment, she barged through the door and ran strait to her room.

Maka dug through her closet, and under her bed throwing clothes and other stuff onto the floor, just to find her spare backpack. It had to be around there somewhere. She set it on her bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out as much clothes as she could and shoved them into the bag and threw in her extra shoes. She zipped the bag up and walked into the kitchen, looking for a certine someone. Maka rolled her eyes as she watched him stand by the fridge with half a sandwich left hanging out of his mouth.

"Wes? Are we gonna leave or are you going to eat?" he looked up from where he was standing and smiled.

"Ditching class? That's _not_ one of the things Soul mentioned." He said sarcastically and grabbed his bag off the table; "You got clothes?" she nodded. "Good because it could be a few days." They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Maka ran back inside the apartment yelling for Wes to wait for her.

Maka grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer and took out a pen from the same drawer. She sloppily wrote down something and set the letter on the table happily, and walked back out of the apartment, locking the door on the way out.


	21. Wes aand Makas adventure?

When Maka and Wes left the house, Maka had no intention of looking back. She didn't want. She wanted to keep her thought focused on Soul and Soul only. Sure, now he was a self-absorbed, ignorant, and idiotic – now she was just naming him. Okay, a jerk face but deep down, like way deep down, she knew he was still in there somewhere. Throughout all his insaneness and ego, Soul was in there. Covered by the strength of his soul. Protected and secure. Beneath all the troubles and hopelessness, Soul was alive. And that was all Maka needed to know to keep going.

Other than that, the trip across the desert was pretty quiet between Maka and Wes. Either, he was ignoring her, or he just didn't know how to strike up a conversation. Typical. Especially when related to Soul. Soul just keeps blabbering away when he walks, his older brother, silent and calm. Soul would be complaining how hot it was right now, and his brother kept staring at the ground lost in thought. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about Soul or anything to get her mind off him.

Maka was usually a strong girl. But when it came to the point where one of her closest friends was a deaths door, she usually lost it. But now… she doesn't know _what_ to think any more.

Her mind was completely blank. Not even focused around Soul. Just… nothing. No trace of memory, thought or feelings running throughout her mind right now.

Shock maybe? Eyes constantly moving, short breaths. She was practically having a panic attack in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't just break down right there and now, not around his brother. They were too much alike for her.

I mean, sure Soul was, lanker than him, skinnier, like a twig, but just the right amount of muscle for his age. They way they act, was completely opposite. Soul was rude, self-absorbed and snobby, while his brother was kind, quiet and collected. Was Wes… better than Soul? No. it can be like that. Soul's Soul. And that's what she like about him most, is that he was different than others.

"Wes… there's a… castle over that… mountain over there. Is that the place? That's where Soul is?" Maka asked him, placing her hands on the straps of her backpack.

"Yes. But it goes under ground, so we have to twice as quiet. We might have to stop right before we go over the hill for tonight, though. She has… a tight security if you know what I mean." She nodded in understandment as he threw his bag to the ground and stopped. Maka complied and tried to see over the hill, still walking.

It was so big, yet so… not intimidating. It doesn't look like one of those scary witch castles that they've had to go to on missions, but welcoming and yet tempting. As Maka was lost in her thoughts, Wes walked up behind her and grabbed his wrist behind his back, looking in the direction Maka's looking. He rocked on his heels, biting his upper lip.

"It hard to think she's a witch, huh? Especially when she's my mother? You know she wasn't always like this. I guess she… chose to be on this side. 'The evil always prevails.' She said. You'll change that right?" when Maka heard his voice so close, she nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around.

"O-of course. It my destiny to change evil forever… but, I can't. Not without Soul. We're in this together, and I'm not doing this alone." She clutched her hands into fists at her sides as she turned back to the castle at the bottom of the hill.

"Ah, the old weapon, meister promise huh? There's something Soul… _can't_ keep. And… of course, there's some he can, but I think that is one of those that he's… in-between with. Sometimes, he'll be there and other times… he won't." He took a step closer to Maka. She noticed this and automatically took a step forward, keeping her distance from Wes. Arms still behind his back, he leaned forward and looked at Maka's face.

"Yeah… some he… can't keep." She repeated to herself quietly. He sighed as he once more, took a step towards her. She repeated the step one more time before she turned around, face to face with him.

"Wes… I-… whatever you're doing, please? I need to be alone right now." She walked backwards, down the hill and stopped halfway, leaving Wes on the top standing alone. He furred his eyebrows in confusion and nodded.

"Sorry. Just, trying to get to get a familiar sent of my brother's girlfriend…" he said jokingly. Maka looked over her shoulder towards him and giggled.

"No, seriously, I can remember peoples sent better than their names. Weird right?" she turned fully around and crossed her arms.

"Now you're starting to sound like one of those… vampires that Soul calls sparkly fairy's." she tried to stifle a laugh as she slowly walked back up to him.

"Hmm, I thought I heard you say you needed time alone?" he pointed a finger at her as he sat down on the top of the sandy hill.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not sure what I need right now. It's like my life… has stopped, or has been stopped for the past three, four, days. I don't know _what_ to think anymore." She sat down next to him crossed legged and fell onto her back. He looked over to her and smiled a small smiled.

"That's because your life is missing something _big_. Almost half your life is in that castle right now, suffering god knows what…" he sighed, placing his hands in his lap, throwing a rock a couple feet away from them.

"Hopefully that's what's happening. It's better than being under control of that witch of you mother in there. I know I would want the same." Maka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, did you get a letter from him? If you didn't, then I got from him… to you." she sat up and tilted her head to the side confused. He dug through his bag and pulled out a small crumbled piece of paper.

"Here I… didn't read it. If he sent it to me, to give it to you, then her spells starting to take effect on him. Starting with his memories." She slowly took the letter and unfolded it one at a time.

_Dear Maka, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you. I had no other choice but to leave._

_The only reason I did, was to protect you, I'll find a way out of this okay?_

_Don't come looking for me please?_

_-Soul_

Maka opened and closed her mouth like she had something to say but nothing would come out. Why would he not want her to come looking for him? She let go of the letter, letting it fall to the ground softly blowing in the wind. Wes' eyes followed the piece of paper, like it was something important. To Maka it was, but it seemed she didn't care.

"I'm sorry." His voice scratchy as he leaned on the heel of his hand and dug the into the sand behind himself.

"I-I-I don't get it. W-why why wouldn't he want me to come for him? It doesn't make any sense…" a tone of confusion in her voice as she spoke. Wes sat upright and put his arm around her shoulder.

"His whole life doesn't make sense right now Maka. And… even if it did, hell, I have no idea what that kid would do without you." she smiled a little and brought her knees up to her chest. Wes let his arm drop from her shoulder and placed in his lap once more.

"Hmm… we'll find out soon enough though right? first thing in the morning?" he nodded as she spoke, like he knew every word she was going to say before she said it.


	22. The day Soul goes EVIL?

A/N OH MY GOD! I think i might actually finish a story! there will be this chapter and i think one or two more chapters to this story! if i finish one more story, then i might start a sequel to this. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories! it really warms my heart (points to head) to knnow people read my strange stories! and those who did... i congradulate you guys for reading such horror from my crazy mind... 0_o

* * *

><p>Maka lifted her head up off her bag and looked around expecting to be on the hill in the desert where they stopped for the night. But instead, she woke up in a dark, unfamiliar stone room. Wes was leaning against the wall across the room, his head against his shoulder. His eyes, closed. Maka panicked as he stayed still.<p>

"Wes…?" he didn't answer. Maka looked around and picked up a small rock. Grasping the cold grey rock, she tossed over to him, hitting his foot. He slowly opened his eyes and lifter his head off his should.

"Hmmm… where are we?" he sounded tired and yet calm. Maka shrugged and looked around to find _where_ they were.

"I-… can't move." Wes yanked on his wrists and pulled on them as hard as he could, but they wouldn't come loose.

"Wes your chained… up." Maka stated the obvious to herself quietly as she crawled over to him on her hands and knees. He continued pulling on the chains and closed his eyes. Maka sat back down; cross legged and started searching for a way out of the small room. But it was too dark to see anything, besides what the little light that came through the window shined on. Where they sat quietly.

"Maka…? You got to find Soul." He turned to her and grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

"No… I-I don't know where. I can get you out Wes. Just give me a minute." She brought her hand up to his face and turned his head to the side. Were they ambushed? He had a huge cut running along the side of his face. Wes pulled back as she traced her finger along the scratch.

"Go. I'll get out of here soon. Just get a head start before the guards come back to check on us." She stood up and started running for the door, but stopped suddenly and turned around to face him.

"Whe-," he interrupted her before she could ask a question.

"Go left and keep going strait until up hit a dead end. There should be four doors down the right and another set of four on the left. At the end of the left hall there should be a chamber. In that chamber… that's where he should be. If not, my mom probably knew we were coming and took him someplace else. If so… then we're screwed." He hung his head, trying to catch his breath and shifter his hands behind his back. She stayed right where she stood keeping her eyes on Wes.

"Go! Now Maka!" he took her out of her trance and she ran to the door. When she hit the door she fumbled with the handle before she could calm herself and actually _open_ the door correctly. She took a step out and looked both ways to make sure it was clear. She smiled to herself and ran right and stopped abruptively when she heard Wes called left. Maka rolled her eyes and ran the opposite way. As she ran at a manageable pace, she kept her breathing under control. That was a sign, that she was calm and not worried about what was happening right now this very second. Right?

"_Go left until the dead end… turned left at the end of the hall. The door was at the end, big, evil looking, can't miss it." _She mumbled to herself as she dragged her hands on the stone walls and looked around the corner of the hallways. Clear. Maka ran down the hall and stopped, staring at the big door. It had to be at least three times her height. Why didn't Wes just say look for the big, massive scary looking door?

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to the door. Leaning on it, she tried to hear anything other the other side. She took another step closer, bringing the end of her feet to the bottom of the door. Maka laid her hands on the wood next to her head and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sort of sound that there was something or _someone_ in there. There was a slight shuffle and muffle. A wince maybe? She didn't know what she heard, but someone and others were in there. She took another deep breath before she lowered her hand to the doorknob and twisted it.

Maka swung the door open, only to find it empty. All but one person in the shadows of the room. There were dimly lit candles on the wall around the room. Barely lighting the center of the room. She slowly took three steps into the room, stopping right where the door would close.

"Soul? H-hello?" she looked around, it was silent and dark. Like how every other battle they fight together. But now, she's by herself. The door closed behind her, trapping the darkness in there with her. By herself. She turned around, Soul was standing there. His hand against the back of the door; the same lopsided grin plastered on his face. But something was off about his smile. It was crazier like, Insane. She felt a big wave of relief lift off her shoulders as she took a small step towards him.

"Soul?" he stiffened and brought his hand down to his side. His grin suddenly disappeared and was replaced by an unhappy, confused frown. She brought her hands to her chest and intertwined her fingers together sadly.

"What did she do to you?" Maka whispered, mostly to herself. He didn't answer though. He took a step closer to her, into one of the candles light. He was a bloody mess. His once white shirt was stained with dirt and some blood and his pants were completely ripped to shreds. His hair was messier than usual, but it was the same color as he was when she first met him. So where his piercing red eyes. He clenched his jaw and Maka noticed his breathing pattern was different as well. He was in shock… he was scared.

"Soul…" she took a step forward to him and he backed up against the wall. His eyes filled with terror and disbelief.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't you remember me? Maka. I'm Maka." He shook his head as Maka fell to her knees, sniffling.

"Maka…? I- where... how?" Soul tried to think of something to say as he stepped closer to her and knelt down a few feet away from her. She looked up from the ground and watched as he inched closer to her crouching down on his feet and hands. Curiosity filled his red eyes as he held out a finger to poke her cheek. Maka giggled slightly and took his hand from her face and brought it back down to her lap.

"I'm here now Soul… I won't hurt you." his face softened as she pulled him closer to her. Their faces nearly inches apart, Soul sighed and closed his eyes.

"Maka…," he breathed, placing his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Maka smiled in relief that he remembered and brought her arms up to his back. Their reunion was shortly cut when the big door swung open to reveal Wes… and the guards holding him in place. Wes had a smug smirk on his face as he yanked on his arms from the guards. That didn't do any good though, due to their strength.

"Well… that's a sight you don't see every day. Glad to see you little bro." he said sarcastically as the guards threw him against the wall and chained his feet and wrists again.

"Again with the chains? I thought I already told you guys about this?" Wes complained as Alexandria walked into the room. Her dark, black, ripped trench coat, behind her as she stopped in the center of the room. Soul turned around and stood up in front of Maka, blocking her from his mother. Wes chuckled as she stared at Soul. Alex threw Wes a death glare that could have brought him to hell and back before he could even blink. He shut up after that.

"Well… what do we have here? A couple of trespassers, and a traitor? What happened Soul? I thought we had a deal?" she held out her hand as a gesture of confusement.

"What deal? All you did was take me away from everything I had. My life, my friends… Maka. Then you brought me here." She crossed her arms waiting for him to finish.

"You locked me in a room and beat me." Maka put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, before she tried anything.

"Would you prefer to be locked in the tank with the fishes?" he shook his head and knew exactly what she meant by that. She had a tank, full of water; she would lock her prisoners in it. Then slowly fill it with water, watching them drown. She's already done that to him. When he was smaller. For not wanting to be on her side. It was horrible.

"Guards? Take the girl. I want to have a chat with my son." The guards behind Soul and Maka walked up to Maka and dragged her out of the dark room. Leaving the small Evans family alone.

"What did I tell you Soul? I _will_ break you." she walked up to Wes and stopped, face to face with him, only inches apart.

"And you… you had no business in this. You left, and said you wouldn't come back? What are you doing here?" he turned his head to the side, avoiding her eye contact.

"When my little brother is in trouble, by you… I come to help." He growled at her as she walked back to the canter of the room. She mumbled a spell under her breath and closed her eyes. A light blue surrounded her and traveled over to Soul. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. As the blue glow grew brighter, Wes closed his eyes and looked away front her bright light.

Outside the door, Maka could see the flash of blue through the cracks in the door, she immediately spun around and kicked the guard in the shin and punched the other one in the face, knocking both of them to the ground. She ran for the door again, trying to open it but it was locked.

Alexandria stopped the spell and looked at her son. He was back on her side… the tips of his hair, were light blue. And his eyes were crystal blue, like before. She smiled and walked up to him.

"You _will_ lock her up you understand?" he hesitated, but shortly nodded afterwards. She nodded in agreement and unhooked Wes from the wall.

"Thanks mom… I really appre-," she snapped her fingers and her disappeared back to Death City. She closed her eyes and a cloud of smoke surrounded her and just like that she was gone as well. Leaving Soul in the cold room. Maka opened the door and stopped. She couldn't see Soul that easily, but she made up his shadow.

"Soul!" Maka ran up to him and tackled him in a hug, like she felt like she never wanted to let go. He brought his hands up to her face and pulled her off of him and stared into her eyes.

"Maka…" he slowly closed the gap between the two as they stumbled backwards into the wall. Soul grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

Maka's head was spinning. She didn't really know how long she missed his smell. He always smelled like something special, but Maka could never put her finger on it. But being this close to Soul, she cleared her thoughts way as he had her pinned against the wall.

Soul moved her wrists into one of his hands as the other traveled up the wall and grabbed a cold metal chain from the roof. He brought them down and slowly locked the chains around Maka's wrists and pulled apart from her. She opened her eyes and pulled her wrists down, but they wouldn't come down. Soul stood a foot away from her, panting from the kiss, but watching her try to get her wrists free.

"I'm sorry" Soul turned and walked out of the dark lit room, closing the heavy door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN dont ask where the kissing scene came from. i had it in my mind for awhile as i though of how to end this chapter. if you didnt understand it, which i would clearly understand, because i suck at writing that kind of stuff, he kissed her and locked her up on the wall.

Bad Soul... ;P


	23. family conversations?

Soul walked down the halls, keeping his hands by his sides. He swiftly turned around the corners of the halls and navigated his way to Alexandria's chamber. He went up the stairs and stopped at the last step on the top. There was a long hallway and at the end of the hall way was the door. The one he was looking for.

Before he could take another step, someone grabbed him from behind and held him above the ground by his arms. Soul kicked his feet and tried to get out of the grip of the guards as they drug him forward to the door.

"Let me go. I did as I was told!" Soul stopped struggling and let his feet drag behind him as they carried him to his mother's chamber. They door opened and revealed Alex, her bright blue eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

"Let him go. He _did_ do as told." She waved off the guards and walked back to her chair on the opposite side of the room. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"So Soul… how'd it feel? To lock the one you love away? Painful?" she had a joking tone in her voice as she gestured him to come in. he listened and stepped forward into the room, the guards closing the door after. He stood there with his eyebrows furred and his eyes one the witch.

"Why am I really here?" Soul shoved his hands in his jean pockets and continued glaring at his mother.

"Cant I have my son after 2 years? After all, you kill _my_ kind. Why can't I kill _yours?_" she giggled and pointed at him. Soul clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white as he did so. She must have noticed this because she stood up quickly, grasping the arm rests of the chairs.

"So you do have a soft spot for the girl…" Alex whispered to her. Soul clenched his jaw as she continued, "We'll have to fix that wont we?" she smiled and walked down the steps towards him. Soul kept his eyes on her, but never moved his head. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she past him and circled around him, placing her other hand on his opposite should.

"What do you mean _we'll_? Maka's not a part of this and you know it-," she cut him off before he said something stupid enough to make her upset.

"Shhh… you will not speak of her name in this castle Soul. She is the enemy and _will_ be defeated, you understand me?" he turned his face away from her and closed his eyes.

"Yes…" Soul mumbled as he pulled away from the witch, walking over to the small window behind her 'thrown'. Alex let her hands fall to her side and slowly walked back to her chair after him.

Soul watched out of the window, the courtyard below, so big and green, yet had a dark sense to it. Like the castle. The sky was the same, dark and it looked like it was about to rain. '_Depressing… boring… perfect day to kill._' Soul shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Why would he think that? Killing? Who would there be to kill- wait, Maka.

He was still in there, somewhere deep down. Just, pushed back by the demon inside. Soul would have never let that happen if the spell didn't advance its power. The insanity, growing inside of him. Slowly consuming him from the inside out. Like a disease.

The tiny imp inside his head was now three times larger than Soul was inside his head. It took over, Soul lost. He broke his promise to Maka. He wouldn't come back. Even if he could, he wouldn't. If he went back and hurt her, he would probably never forgive himself. Maybe she's the one making the madness advance more quickly… it has to be her! Whenever he's around his mother, he always gets a wave of madness washed over him. He become dizzy, and doesn't want to leave. But he has to if he wants to at least, become half sane again.

He tapped his finger in the window sill and watched Alex from behind, nervously. She was sitting in her chair, unable to see what he was doing. Unaware of the situation around her right this very moment. This was the time, it was now or never to escape. Starting with his mother, he could take them out one by one, that, or he could suffer a rather large, long, painfully demise. His choice. Rather large, long, painfully demise it is. He'd rather go to hell then be here right now anyways…

Alex hummed a tune that was quiet familiar to Soul lowly, when he crept up beside her, hands behind his back. She sat in the chair sideways; her feet over the arm rest, looking at her nails. Once he was beside her, she looked up and frowned.

"Go find something to do. I don't want you to just stand around like some lazy teenager. Go… play with our prisoner or something." Her annoyed tone in her voice made Soul smirk. He rolled his eyes and turned, facing her.

"I have something to do." He walked towards the door, hoping she wouldn't follow. Alex suspiciously narrowed her eyes and stopped humming. Soul stopped moving as soon as she stopped humming the lullaby. Before he had time to react; with a flick of her hand and Soul was held in place. Like he was frozen in time. He couldn't move, couldn't escape. He was vulnerable. She moved her hand to the side, and Soul moved with it.

"Now my dear Soul, why would you think on doing such a horrible thing?" She smirked as she threw him across the room, sending him into the stone wall. He fell to the floor, coughing and wincing in pain.

"You should know better Soul. You can't fight it, the madness always prevails. And there's no other you can do to get rid of it. You should know… since that battle." She walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. Alex pointed at his chest, sad, but had a mocking tine in her voice. He looked up at her and winced, pulling himself up off the ground and onto his elbows.

"Sad. I thought you would be stronger than this… especially with what you could do. After you ran away from me. You and Wes. How long do you say you lived out in the streets? 10 years?" she got up and walked back over to her chair, her feet moving one in front of the other.

"You don't know anything about my life, so what makes you think you _do_ know?" he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Magic…" she waved her hand in front of her face as she sat down and smirked.

"Right. Of course!" he got up and crossed his arms. Alex watched him with carful eyes as she used her magic to lock the door so he couldn't get out.

"Right about what?"

"Oh, nothing, just that… uh you know, my mother wants to basically ruin my life, and possibly my love life to." Soul shrugged sarcastically as he sat back down, seeing he wasn't leaving anytime soon


	24. GoodByes?

A/N Oh My God! last chapter! I wanna thank all you peeps that read this and reveiwed. if and when i finish my other stories i'll think about writing a sequle to this okay? i promise! i hope you enjoyed this story. this was my first Story started the day i signed up and finished 1/30/12! this was laso the very first story i've ever written so i hope i wrote it well? dose that make sense? oh well, i hope you enjoy this last chapter! read and reveiw

* * *

><p>Alex glared at her son with pure hatred in her eyes. She stood up from her 'throne' once more and walked up to Soul slowly. One foot in front of the other.<p>

"Say it again?" Soul could hear the venom in her voice as she spoke to him. He pulled his eyes away from hers and looked at the door, "I dare you. Next time you do say something… that-that hurtful to me… you'll be the one getting crushed, not _her_." Alex explained as she stepped forward, a foot away from Soul. Standing only a few inches taller than him, she closed her eyes and chuckled.

"I _would _want that you know." He waited for her to open her eyes, slightly looking up at her. "I would take Maka's place… if you let her go. I promise I would do anything you tell me to. Just let her go. If you want her to suffer the same way you did mom, you'd take me. Like they took dad. Make her suffer the same way you did." His voice grew darker as he blinked his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No. that's too obvious, she would find o-," Soul interrupted her.

"I haven't told her about _what_ happened to you guys. I told her I ran away with Wes. And I _did_ but I also didn't at the same time," Soul took a deep breath before continuing, "If… y-you replace Maka with… with me, I promise you, I won't ever leave your side again. And when I promise something I mean it." He clenched his jaw in frustration and balled his hands into fists in his pockets.

"You… you would do that? Risk your life, for some… overachiever? I thought I raised you better than this Soul. You don't go risking your life for girls that you barely kn-," he interrupted her once more.

"Don't say what you don't know! I probably know Maka from the inside out better than you _ever_ will. Better than her father. So don't go around saying what I don't know… she'd have more guts to fight than you ever will." Alex stumbled back from shock at that.

"Soul, I am you mother. I know what it was like… to be in love. Love is a dangerous thing." She put her hand on his cheek and her face softened.

"Don't-don't touch me." He closed his eyes and mumbled, barely over a whisper. Grabbing her wrist, he held it against his face, missing the feeling of being loved by his mother in so long.

"Soul…," he opened his eyes and looked up at her, "I'm sorry." His eyes widened and he backed away from her.

"W-what?" she walked up to him, making him back up against the wall.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You turned out to be just like your father." Alex wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into a hug. Soul, being too shocked to even think, let his arms fall to his sides.

"You are strong, brave… and so very, _very_… gullible." Alex hissed the last word and placed her hand flat on his back, sending a spell throughout his body. He fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Soul curled up into a ball and gripped his chest.

"What did you do to me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting back the pain of the spell.

"Like I said, you're so gullible. Guards, bring him along. I want to show our _prisoner_ something fun." Alex had a tone of excitement and enjoyment in her voice as she walked out of the chamber door.

The guards grabbed Soul off the ground and dragged him after his mother. Soul was screaming all the way to the room where Maka was. Not even trying to walk with the guards, he let his feet drag behind him and he closed his eyes, still screaming.

Maka opened her eyes and looked up at the dark door. Someone was coming. And they were screaming. That was Souls voice, wasn't it? Why was he screaming? She yanked on her wrists trying to get them free from the wall. Maka stood up and turned around, causing her arms to cross over each other. She yanked on the chains one more time before she paused and watched the door handle move.

"-That's why I did that Soul… you just don't understand how to behave do you?" Alex walked in the dark room, followed by two big guards dragging a lifeless Soul with them.

"Soul…" Maka whispered to herself as she fell to her knees, "You… you monster! What did you do to him?" Maka tried throwing herself at Alex, but was held back by the chains on the wall. Alex clearly ignoring Maka placed her hands on her hips and pointed to the corner near Maka.

"Set him here. When he wakes, he'll be in a world of pain. Don't wake him up." Alex smiled a lopsided grin as she walked back out the door. Her two guards threw Soul into the corner she pointed at. Soul's chest hit the ground first, causing him to gasp in his slumber. Maka sat back down and crawled as close as she could to him, to get a good look at what was wrong with him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Soul… wake up." He moaned, "HEY! I'm talking to you! Soul open your damn eyes already!" Maka could feel the frustration boil up inside of her as she sat a few feet away from him. Why did he go off in the first place. If he'd just stay in his own stupid room, none of this would have happened. But what really got Maka is he was still under her spell. Why would she hurt him if he was still on her side? Maka blinked her eyes, holding back frustrated tears and looked down at her lap, letting her bangs fall in her face.

"You know… once we…get out of here- if we do- I mean, we'll have to explain everything to the guys. And possibly your brother…" she mumbled, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she had to get it out. And even if he could hear her, he was probably ignoring her. She wouldn't blame him for ignoring her. She would ignore him if she was under a spell as well. She smiled slightly at the thought of everybody crowding them with questions of where they've been. Some, Maka probably wouldn't be able to explain. Some might be embarrassing questions.

"What do you mean… _we_? Who says we'd be leaving?" she looked up in surprise and looked back over to Soul. His body still lying on the ground where he was thrown, barely moving from breathing.

"Maka… I'm not leaving with you. I-I took your spot. Or I think I did. She said I was just like my father, _gullible_. Can you believe it? I would have escaped to get you out of here, but… she threw me against a wall." Ok. Now he was just rambling about stuff. He slowly set himself up on his elbows and looked at her with one swollen eye. She closed her eyes because of that.

"W-what- what do you mean 'took my spot'? You. Cant. Do. That. My life isn't that important Soul. You- you, have an entire lifetime. Think about it. Weapon blood is starting to get rare. It's a _gift_ Soul." He stopped her with a glare she was used to from him before.

"Huh, you can return a gift Maka." He crawled over to her and sat down against the wall next to her. She backed up against the wall and looked at him.

"Your still under her spell… aren't you?" Soul looked down to her and chuckled slightly.

"Nothing would keep me from talking to you Maka. Even if it was a spell, you'd still find a way to talk to me." Maka joined him in his small chuckle.

"I guess you're right. So, when I get out of here…," before she finished her sentence, Soul interrupted her.

"I love you." there they were again. Those three little words. I love you. And she thinks he meant it that time…

"Soul… don't… don't start. You know what I would say, but then I would leave, a-and possibly never see you again. I just want to end up like my mama." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I mean it. It's a promise right? Love? And when I promise something, you know I mean it. That's my promise to you okay? The next time I see you-," the dark heavy door swung open to a beaming Alex.

"Play times over kitties." She walked over in front of the two teens and looked at Maka and smiled, "Maka."

"Alex why would do this to your son?" Maka asked softly. Alex's face softened and she held out a hand for her to take. Maka hesitated before grabbing it and standing up, her eyes never leaving Souls.

"You're free to go… Soul, took you spot. No matter how _stupid_ that was, he really must love you." Alex unlocked the chains around Maka's wrists and stepped back. Maka jumped in surprise as she could feel the blood flowing back into her hands. Placing her hand on one of her wrists she looked at Alex and then back at Soul.

"That's it? I'm free… what about Soul? He's my weapon, I can't just leave him he-," he interrupted the two girls squabble.

"Maka go." He sounded seriously grave about this decision, "Just go before she changes her mind. She'll let me go eventually, right mom? And besides, you can find another weapon; just don't resonate with 'em. They'll find out how smart you actually are. "He chuckled at his own joke, leaning his head on the wall. Maka shook her head and looked back at Alex.

"I'll give you five minutes before you have to leave my property." And with that her guards and she walked out the dark room, slamming the door behind them.

Soul slid up the wall and kept it as support to stay up as he grabbed Maka's wrists. She didn't argue about him touching her right now. She was too weak and sad. Soul brought her close and wrapped his arms around her small frame in a hug.

"I won't find another weapon Soul. _You're my_ weapon. I don't want to change that." He rolled his eyes and pulled away from her.

"I think you can handle a temp for a while right? Just a couple weeks. I'll find a way out of here and out of this spell. I promise I'll come home when I get out." he said barely over a whisper in her ear. She clenched her jaw in frustration and slowly nodded her head.

"Kay… when you do, we'll throw a party. A small welcome home one. Like when you got that scar." She suggested obviously trying to get the idea of leaving out of her head.

"The night I get back, will be the night I fall for you over again. You know your impossible. You always thought that I was stronger than this. I am, but when it comes to things like this, we'll just have to see what happens kay?" Maka stepped forward towards him and stood on her toes to fully wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you…" Maka whispered in his ear, before she stepped back and walked towards the door.


	25. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
